A Man of Distinction
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: A rather loose take on the Ugly Duckling cliche. Riku has buried his tormented past, while Sora relives his, holding himself back in punishment. Closure is right around the corner when they meet again as adults. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has a sort of rough connection to The Art of Dragging Things Out. But you don't have to read it to understand this one. Hope you like this fic, weekly updates again:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - 12 years old<strong>

As Mrs. Peters droned on and on about something important in history, the entire class was drooling on their desks, doodling in their books or counting the ceiling tiles. Everyone, except me. My eyes were on the clock, knowing that if I wasn't the first one out of that door, I could just call myself mud. I pushed my glasses back up my nose, wincing as they dragged over the pimples that had seemed to grow overnight on my face. They, along with a few other problems were the reason I needed to haul my ass out that door ASAP.

If the past few months had taught me anything, it was that only the quick and cowardly survived this school. At least in my case. It all started on the second week of school. I'd arrived, everything was normal, classes, the disgusting lunch room, and even the creepy janitor was reliably terrifying. Then, and I felt myself cringe in remembrance, second period came along.

Apparently, one school over had an outbreak of lice; those bugs that live in your hair and make you itch. Well, they thought that the nurse should go through everyone's hair at our school as a precaution as our athletes and after school clubs often visited each other. I should have been safe right? I didn't touch anyone's hair, wear strange hats, or even participate anything like that. And shouldn't being checked out by a nurse be confidential?

I mean, didn't they realize that once people found out you had lice, you were forever the 'lice kid'? Who would torture a kid like that? Only the evil school nurse. I swear she had a severed head in her cabinet. My point being that somehow she found lice in my hair. Which I refused to accept and then I wanted a second opinion but by the time my mom was called to come pick me up, the entire school had figured it out.

It might have ended there. The beginning of the school year, plenty of opportunities for other people to get more humiliated than me, but no. No, that couldn't be the end of it because God hates me.

My hair, the only thing that hadn't been attacked by the evil monster of puberty, was almost to my shoulders at that point, something I was quite proud of. Now, I'd heard the girls talking about that lice shampoo that kills it in one wash. I told my mom about it over and over and over. But I think she was going through a phase where all my words sounded like wind blowing because the next thing I know, my dad was sitting me down with his old army shaver, the same one we used on the dog, and my hair was falling all around me exposing my whole head. Not a spot was left unshaven. No that would be bad form. And when I looked in the mirror when it was all over, I think I may have seen my death staring back at me.

So, I stood there looking at my newly shaven head with giant zits on my face, glasses on and cringed. It was bad. Like, egg look-a-like bad. Made even worse because I literally had no eyebrows. I mean, there were there, but my hair was a pale silver, so without it on my head, there was nothing to help them stand out. I smiled. Maybe that would help. Shit. I forgot about my braces. I looked at my reflection in every way I could, but each time I did, I only saw a pimpled egg with glasses and metal teeth. Looking back, I don't think my past self really understood that my doom was in that mirror.

The next day at school, it started. The name calling, lice head, dirty hobo, and fat bug. I wasn't fat, my mom said so, but she said that I hadn't hit my growth spurt yet, and so I still had my baby chubs. I think she was full of shit. Of course I didn't say that, but I knew I wasn't like the boys on the football team and that was enough for them to zero in on.

And then it just seemed to get worse. My books were knocked out of my hands, my lunch food got old milk dumped on it, and then just recently, some of the other boys had taken to pushing me in the halls. But sneaky like, so the hall monitor didn't see it. I hated it. Hated it here, hated everyone in this stupid school, the teachers for never being around when you needed them, the other kids for avoiding me even though my hair had finally grown back enough for me to sort of spike it out of my eyes. Just...everything.

The bell went off, and I grabbed my backpack, pulling it tightly on so there was less chance of getting it torn off me, and jumped up. Walking fast enough to almost be running, I headed for the bathroom, my safe haven between classes.

If I could just make it through _this_ last day, I was home free. Free because last week dad had sat us all down in the living room and told us that his promotion had gone through and we'd all be moving to Dublin. Dublin! That was so far away from Cork! I couldn't keep the smile off my face even when no one was around to see it. I could get away from here! Finally, something was going to go right.

But. I still had to make it through this day even though I'd begged and pleaded over and over to just skip these last few days. Again, I think my mother lets whatever I say go in one ear and out the other. I hitched my backpack up my shoulders again, and glanced at my watch seeing that I'd timed it perfect. One quick jog and I'd been home free in my next class, then home free from this school. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Two years later (14 years old)<strong>

Breathing ragged, my heart beat and lungs couldn't seem to coordinate and work together anymore as my footsteps clattering over the stone courtyard resonated somewhat loudly around me, the wet tiles making me fear I'd slip as I ran as fast as I could. Of course the rain was making this scene a hundred times more dramatic.

"You won't outrun us forever, fag!" I'd be upset with the name calling, but really? I'd done my share of bullying in the day, so I guess I had it coming. Looking over my shoulder, my eye twitched as I realized my main three terrors had managed to recruit two more, this making it so I was running from five. Wonderful.

"What are you gonna do when we reach the wall?" One pointed out, his laughter somewhat bouncy as he was running too. Looking over at the wall that was blocking my path from running some more, I realized they'd catch up with me whether I was faster than them or not. Blinking, I noticed the tree. A tree! I could do this! Steering away to the right, I managed to pick up the pace even though I was quite sure my body just wanted to collapse and ask me why the hell I was putting it through this. I knew the answer. My coming out is what had triggered all this. Probably not one of my smartest moves.

Puffing out some air, I pushed the hair out of my face and then hoped with all my heart I could climb up that tree effortlessly. Many dudes in many movies do it in the snap of a finger. Now, I might not be the toughest guy out there, but I was fit. I'm sure there was nothing to it. Reaching it finally, I pushed off my feet and then opened my arms and legs, very intent on just hugging the thing and then figuring out how to climb my way up, but when my body connected with the bark of the tree, which was actually a lot harder than I'd thought it would be, I hit my nose, leading me to scream in pain, falling on my ass as I grabbed my face.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>A year later. (15 years old)<strong>

Breathing ragged, my heart beat was racing, but after having done this so often over the past year, my lungs now managed to keep up with things as I grabbed the side of the wall, flinging myself into the courtyard.

"You're not gonna make it, fag!" Picking up the pace, I ran straight for the tree.

"Yes I will!" I shouted back stubbornly, of course I only got laughter in return. Ignoring this, I pushed off my feet, flinging myself at the tree like I'd done so very often. Grabbing a hold of it, I kept my face away from the bark as not to hit my nose and made sure to clench my thighs around it tightly because last time hadn't worked out too great without that trick. And my arms, I needed to hug like a freaking bear or else I'd fall backwards and that had been really painful. Determined, I gritted my teeth and started climbing up. I could do this, I could do this.

"Got him!" Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>A year later. (16 years old)<strong>

"Where'd he go?" Through the window, idiot. Jumping down, I rushed across the courtyard, making way for the tree and not thinking twice about it as I launched myself up into it, climbing as quickly as I could and by the time I was settling myself on the branch, the guys reached the foot of the tree, looking up.

"Coward!"

I frowned down, "Not really, your fist is really very mean." I pointed out.

"Get down!"

"Yeah... Not gonna happen." Although I didn't outright let them beat me and have their way? Neither was I complaining about these guys terrorizing my ass on a daily basis. My previous bad deeds were finally biting me in the ass and telling me to suck it up. Sighing heavily, I pushed the hair out of my face, pulling up my legs and settling comfortably against the tree bark so I could wait it out up here until they'd get bored and leave so I could leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later (22 years old)<strong>

"Answer me this, Sora," Frowning, I looked over at my cousin, who offered me a shrug, and that then led me to look back at the bartender named Tidus, who was leaning across said bar, pointing a serious stare at my face. "How do you think I should ask my girlfriend for a three way?"

Pulling away, I looked around the place, "I _am_ in a gay bar, right?"

Roxas sighed, holding his drink up against the side of his face. "Yes. But Tidus is our resident hetero and _will_ constantly bring up his sex life even though no one wants to hear about vaginas."

"Vaginas or not, guys are guys, you are dudes, you have balls, you have needs. Don't tell me none of you have fantasized about a three way." Tidus started drying off some glasses. "Just no tits and clitoris' involved." My eye twitched. "See! That's what I'm talking about. So, how do you think I should ask her?" Smiling, I gently pried the towel out of his hands and then proceeded in carefully placing it over his face, hiding it.

"There, that's much better."

"Thank you. Now, if only that towel had a mute button as well, my life would be infinitely better. " Roxas smirked and pushed Tidus away, turning to look at me. "You still wanna hang out here while I work? You sure you don't wanna hang out at the flat?"

"I suppress my 'dark needs'," As my mother called it, "all year around. I'm in a gay bar where nobody knows me, filled with lots of desperate and available men. Why would you take this away from me?" I grinned at Roxas, grabbing the beer the bartender who wasn't annoying, pushed my way.

It wasn't often I could go visit my aunt, uncle and cousin up in Dublin, and when I could, it was the highlight of, well, everything. While my parents had in no way disowned me or started loving me any less, to say there was no tension ever since I'd made my preferences clear, was a large understatement. Some days were better than others, naturally that also made it so that some days were worse.

My mother had found a lot of creative ways to try and push the gay out of me, treating it as if it were a disease. Thankfully, I had Roxas and his parents who didn't have the uptight streak my parents seemed to be suffering from, and they had no issue letting me crash for a couple of weeks in order to reset my system, charge my batteries, take a moment to breath and enjoy the no judgment, before heading back down to Cork and putting up with it all over again.

I was very grateful for Rox, and as I hadn't seen him in nearly two years now? I really just didn't want to hang out in his flat all by myself. Even if he was working, I wanted to stay by his side and enjoy the warmth he offered me by just being in the same room.

Roxas took a sip of his drink and nodded. "All right, just lemme know if you get bored. And, Jesus Sora, why don't you just move up here anyways? Get the hell out of Cork already. If you need a job or something," Roxas waved his hand at the other bartender, "Hayner here only works part-time and Marluxia hasn't hired anyone to fill the other times he's off living in wedded bliss."

That caught my attention, "Oooh," Grabbing Hayner's hand, I checked out the ring, "It's wood." Knocking on it to make sure, I frowned up at him, "Bling not your style or something?"

His cheeks grew red and he snatched his hand back. "He, er, Seifer, he...made it. Himself. And I like it, so why would I get a new one?"

I grabbed his hand again, taking a closer look, "He made it! Well that's better than bling, definitely." Letting go off his hand when he tugged for me to do so, I grinned sheepishly up at him. "You'll learn I'm nothing like Roxas."

"Thank god. One is enough." He smirked as my cousin yelped in surprise and anger. Roxas shook his fist mockingly at Hayner.

Blinking and distracted when someone came to sit a couple of barstools down, I tilted my head, "Pretty..." I murmured, wanting to touch that funny colored hair, but before I could grab some courage and put on the flirts, a tall blond with a mohawk walked up to him, exchanging a kiss. "Aww... taken." Turning my pout to Roxas, I sighed. "I think I may be suffering from sexual frustration, and I'm relatively certain my virginity is growing back."

Roxas had followed my gaze and smirked. "I should send you over to talk to them anyways. I figure Demyx is enough like you to _really_ start some trouble. Not to mention that annoying Zexion is half the fun in my workday. Hey! Dem, Zex! Come meet my desperate cousin!"

Grinning, I reached over and pulled the towel off Tidus' shoulder to get his attention, "Maybe if god graces me with some luck, I'll get the answer to your question at some point later tonight." And then I turned my attention to Demyx and Zexion who were walking over. Yum. E.

Roxas pointed to first the blonde, introducing him as Demyx, then pointing to the cutie with the colorful hair and giving his name as Zexion. "And guys, this is my cousin, Sora, who's convinced that his virginity is growing back."

I nodded solemnly, "It's a serious concern. Has sex changed at all over the past year?" I asked conversationally, laughter bubbling up when Zexion nearly choked on his drink.

Demyx laughed loudly, throwing an arm around me and tugging me over to stand next to him as he waved his other arm dramatically. "Dude, you are in luck! For tonight? Axel will be handling the mic and _I_ will share with you a secret that is known only to those few who work here." He leaned in, stage whispering loudly in my ear. "When you here the song, 'Big Spender', that is your cue, my friend, to feast your eyes on whatever fine piece of ass has made their way inside these hallowed doors."

I grinned, "Nice! I won't even have to go out of my way and look for myself." Not that that would help my case, I suffered from severe case of tongue tied the moment I was pushed into the 'wanna have a drink?' or 'is a quick one night stand of interest to you?' scenario. But they didn't have to know that yet. Demyx was still grinning as he shrugged and released me so he could throw his arms around his boyfriend.

"Zexy, I've still got 15 minutes before the set. Come to the back and help me set up?"

"Yes, all right, but this time try to keep it above the waist." Zexion agreed, taking his boyfriend's hand so he could tug him along to the back.

I sighed after them, "They're like cake and the cherry on top."

"It's disgusting to watch after a while." Roxas nodded. He nudged me with his elbow, looking slightly serious as me. "You all right? You get half price drinks tonight, as my personal guest. So, relax and enjoy yourself, okay?"

I smiled at him in thanks, "Don't you worry so much about me, Roxas, I'm fine, okay?" I _was_ fine, now that I was here in Dublin. "My case is not as bad as it used to be now that I'm out of that schooo-" My eyes widened as they settled on the guy that had just walked in.

_"The minute you walked in the joint... I could tell you were a man of distinction..." _Well, at least Axel's timing could be counted on without fault, but it wasn't the perfectly straight silver hair, strong jawline, mysteriously deep ocean blue-green eyes and killer physique that had me stuttering. No, no... It took me a moment, but when it ended, I wished for it to last forever, because this was the kind of remembering I didn't want to do. "Shit!" I bit out, dropping off the barstool to settle on all fours and crawl my way around the bar so I could climb behind it and hide behind Hayner's legs. "Fuckedy, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"I'm guessing that means the guy that walked in is a 10?" Tidus offered, giving me a funny look as he scanned me over.

"He didn't see me, did he?" I asked Hayner.

"No, you crazy person. The perfect 10 walking in did not see you. Although, I'm now wondering why you're hiding from him. Ex-boyfriend perhaps?" Hayner's voice was a low drawl, but thankfully he did nothing to push me back out from behind the bar.

I rolled my eyes, scoffing, "Right, as if I had a shot with a 10!" I growled out, deciding to push Hayner out of the way so I could sit up on my knees and peek over the bar.

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Sora...what the hell?"

"Holy crap, he cleaned up fucking goood..." Don't drool now. Blinking over at my cousin, I gave him a weak shrug before ducking back down behind the bar. This was not good, so not good. Dublin was my safe place, the spot I could get away from everything. What the hell was _he_ doing here? He was ruining my happy time! Then again, considering how I'd treated him back in the day? I figure I owed him the ruining of my happy time, multiplied by a thousand!

"Sora, _who_ the fuck is that? And _why_ the fuck are you hiding from him?" The iron in Roxas' voice alerted me to the fact that he was feeling overprotective, perfectly willing to kick someone's ass if need be. It came off to most people as harsh, but I knew that he was particularly protective of me, which warmed me almost as much as seeing that man had chilled me. I pouted out my bottom lip, pulling out the sad eyebrows as I went to sit back up on my knees, grabbing the whiskey bottle Hayner was almost pouring a drink with, just so I could take a swig before pushing the bottle back in his hands.

"Riku Cartwright. We used to go to school together when we were like... twelve. He just stopped coming one day, and while that may seem weird, it wasn't, because he was being bullied so bad, I'm surprised he didn't take off earlier or blow the whole school up in revenge."

Hayner reached over and playfully slapped the back of my head in punishment for the whiskey bottle and Roxas was still giving me a puzzled look. "And this makes you hide behind the counter, why?"

I reached up to pat my cousin's cheek, "Such a pretty face, yet lacking in brains nonetheless." I sighed heavily, slipping back down to my ass, effectively avoiding Roxas' smack with that action. "I was a sheep. Not bully extraordinaire, but a sheep. I followed. I did some name calling, hid books, tripped people, laughed instead of stopping the bullying." I lifted a finger to try and excuse myself, but then grimaced and let my head drop back against the small fridge door hidden beneath the bar, groaning in defeat when I realized I had no excuse. "I am an asshole..."

"Sora, that was 10 years ago. You don't think he'd remember you, do you? And you are anything but an asshole. Come on, get out from behind there and don't let him showing up ruin anything. Besides, I've never seen him before, which means he's new. We'll never see him here again after tonight." Roxas was leaning awkwardly over the bar and trying to pat my head reassuringly.

Eyebrows rising at that logic, I started to feel lighter already, "Yeah! He's only here for the evening, I can avoid him." Pushing up onto my feet to try and do as Roxas said, I then just as soon dropped back to the ground as I saw him standing right behind Roxas. Grabbing Hayner, I moved him so he would stand right before me, hiding me as best as I figured I could be hidden. "So I'm a coward, sue me! But before that, cover for me!" I whispered harshly up at him.

Hayner grunted, then cleared his throat. "Hey there. What can I get for you this evening?" His voice was pleasant and _almost_ flirty in a way that was friendly.

A light tenor voice answered back, "I'm good. But do you think you could tell me where I might find a guy named Zexion? Or Demyx? I think he works here." The voice was slightly unsure sounding, but at the same time, confident in a 'I'm perfectly comfortable in my own skin' kind of way. Mine would sound like that too if I looked like he did.

"Why you looking for Zex?" Tidus butted in.

There was a pause. "Well, it's really not your concern, but he's my brother and he told me that I might find him here tonight. And Demyx assured me that I could come here and 'hang out', as it were." If voices could get a few degrees chillier, his would be there.

"All right, so he knows I'm straight." Tidus backed off, and before he could walk into the reserve, I pulled him down to my level, leading him to let out a squawk of surprise.

"But he's not?" I pressed.

Tidus frowned, "Gaydar is overrated, also, I'm straight, I'm not supposed to have one. Why do you care anyways?"

"Have you seen the ass on him?" I retorted.

Tidus grinned, "I don't think that'll matter unless you get the guts to show yourself to him. Also, no I didn't see the ass, again, I'm straight." Letting him go, I bit onto my bottom lip, and decided to hug Hayner's legs closer against me, leading him to grunt in discomfort. Funny thing though, he wasn't telling me to quit it, actually helping me out.

"Excuse me, but is there something or someone behind the counter muttering? Is that Demyx?"

Shit! "No! I'm not him!" I used the highest pitch I could manage, hoping I sounded like a woman. "Zexion is in the back making out with Demyx!" There, he would leave now.

"What the hell?" Muttering, followed by a few footsteps and suddenly there were a pair of rather nice blood-red Vans in my line of vision. "What on earth are you doing?"

Nervous beyond repair, I shot up onto my feet, pointing a finger at him, "You're not allowed back here!"

"Neither are you." Tidus reminded, as he stepped back out from the reserve.

"Bugger off!" I shot his way, before returning my attention to Riku. Okay, so now what? "Ehm, hi." I offered awkwardly. I hoped he wouldn't get back at me for all the evil I'd thrown his way back in the days.

"Er, hello. You said Demyx is making out with Zexion? Is that why you were hiding back here?" His face was confused, which I noticed right away now that there were no giant glasses obstructing my view, and not a single trace of acne anywhere. He'd gotten so intensely pretty, it nearly hurt as much as it had looking at the battle field of pimples years ago. Shaking my head out of the stare, I realized something.

"You don't remember me."

"Remember you? You must have me confused with someone else." He smiled then, and shook his head. "This is the first time I've been here."

My shoulders sagged, "Oh, don't smile, that's just not fair..." Roxas smacked me, rebooting me. "Right eh, well, yeah, sorry, you're right, I must have you confused with someone else." When Roxas was about to correct, I leaned back casually, knocking over his drink so the contents landed on his lap. As he muttered out a string of curses in my honor, I only smiled carefully at Riku, ignoring Roxas. "As I said, Zexion is in the back, you can find him there."

* * *

><p><strong>Riku<strong>

Eyes that blue should come with a warning label, as well as that spikey hairstyle, easy smile and fit body. The guy standing in front of me, who recently had been hiding behind the counter for some reason, was ridiculously adorable. And was clearly waiting for me to clear off and head to the back looking for Zexion, but now I was very reluctant to leave without at least a name. He'd sounded like he recognized me, so maybe I could play off of that.

I stuck my hand out, smiling again. "Hi, I'm Riku. And I didn't catch your name..." Trailing off, I raised an eyebrow hoping he would fill me in.

Seemingly shocked I was trying to continue conversation, he placed his hand in mine, but before shaking it, he quickly turned around, speaking to the blond near him, "Roxas, why is he communicating with me? A mere five?" The bartender beside us poked his side, "Fine, a six."

I smirked, gripping his hand and not allowing him to pull away if he tried. This Roxas person beside him didn't seem like a boyfriend, what with the way they were acting with each other, and from what I could tell, he was unattached. I prided myself on my ability to read people. And he was adorably nervous.

"A six? I'd have given you at least a nine point five. Ten, if I knew what to call you."

"Your name, stupid. You remember that?" The blond smirked, and grabbed a napkin, still trying to dry the whiskey in his lap. "_And_ now you can just suffer on your own, ass. I'm going to find Axel and steal his underwear as mine now smells like Grandpa's liquor cabinet, thanks to you."

"No, no, no!" The brunette said somewhat dramatically as the blond started leaving, "Don't go away! I don't know how to flirt! Those genes were all tossed onto your side of the family!" When the blond, thankfully related to him, continued to ignore and walk off, I saw the brunette gulp before turning back to look at me. "Sora." He squeaked.

I decided to give him a break. "Sora. It's very nice to meet you." Reluctantly, I released his hand, resisting the urge to run my fingers along the back of his knuckles. Didn't want to freak him out. Sighing as I remembered that the whole reason I came into this bar was to find Dem and Zex, I stepped away from Sora. "As much as I would like to stick around, I need to find my brother for the moment."

Nodding to the bartenders, I moved back around the bar, then on a whim, I looked at Sora again. "But if you're done working when I'm done, I wouldn't mind buying you a drink."

He blinked, "Working?"

"He thinks you work here, dumbass." The blond bartender spoke.

"Oh! I don't! I'm free right now!" Then he groaned, "But he's not. Hayner, why can't I pay attention?"

"Because you were distracted by his ass. Now move, I'm trying to make a martini here and you're blocking my ingredients." Hayner gently moved Sora to the side before reaching down and grabbing what he needed.

Sending a lost lingering look at the two bartenders way, he then seemed to decide himself, quickly stepping out from behind the bar to walk over to me. "I'm sorry, you seem really great, but I assure you, I'm not, so I think it's best if we don't get that drink." Pausing, he pressed his lips tightly together before giving me a nod. "Ever." Leaving me standing there, he quickly rushed passed me and before I could utter out a response, he'd already ran out of the bar.

Wow. That was rather...disheartening. "Ouch." I mumbled. "Well, _that_ was loud and clear." Looking at the bartenders, I asked, "Where is the back so I can find Zexion?" And then I could leave, despite Demyx having specifically invited me here tonight to have a good time, I just wanted to leave now.

Hayner sighed and shook his head after Sora. "Idiot." I raised an eyebrow. "Not you. But just head towards the stage and there is a door on your left. I suggest you knock and announce yourself before opening it though." His warning was noted, and I just hoped they had pants on back there.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is slightly more dramatic than our others.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Celebrate the weekend! Enjoy a new chapter:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Riku-The following evening<strong>

"It was so weird though, Zex. He seemed surprised that I didn't remember him, but I'm positive I've never met him before. I would have remembered those eyes." I tapped my finger against my chin, racking my brain for some kind of clue. "But I've thought and thought and I _know_ I've never seen him before."

"I'm not quite sure why you're questioning yourself when earlier you told me he was hiding behind a bar, pretending to have a woman's high pitch voice to tell you where I was located." A pause, "Just write him off as insane." When that got him a glare, he sighed, shrugging, "All right, so insane with magnificent blue eyes, better?"

I sighed. "Better. But he still gave me a major brush off right after I got his name. Which sucked as I even employed that stupid, 'smile' method of introduction. Isn't that supposed to work with people? I was trying to be friendly and I just asked him for a drink!" It was so frustrating. I'd never gone to a gay bar before, and after giving it a shot and seeing Sora there, maybe I'd been missing out like Demyx said.

"Again, you're missing the point, he clearly wasn't right in the head." My brother gave me a funny look, "Would you just let it go? All you got was a hello, a name, a nervous smile and then, yeah, okay, he called off the drink. What does it matter? Why are you so bothered by this? You can get anyone if you set your mind to it, just forget blue eyes and target someone else."

Scowling, I flipped him the bird. "If that were true, I would actually have a boyfriend and not a long line of _ex_ boyfriends. Apparently, I'm 'no fun', and 'the embodiment of darkness'. Which I still say matches you more than me." I leaned back into the couch, with my arms crossed over my chest. "And I don't really see why I should let it go without an explanation." Which I was highly unlikely in getting after the brush-off.

"Okay, that's it." Zexion got up, motioning for me to do the same. "Now you're not only annoying, but you've begun insulting me again. Get up, we're going to the bar." When all he got was a blank stare, he grabbed my arm and tugged, "He's Roxas' cousin, Roxas works at the bar, with some luck, that opinionated blond will have dragged his brunette cousin, with magnificent blue eyes, along with him for tonight's shift."

I relented, letting him pull me to my feet. "You're sure Roxas is working tonight? And are you actually coming with me, or are you dropping me off and then abandoning me to neck with your man toy?"

He pulled on my hair, "He's not a toy. I love Demyx, very much." He frowned, "I should probably tell him that one of these days." Shaking his head, he began making his way out, "I'll hold your hand, you big baby."

"Says the actual baby of the family." I muttered.

I gulped nervously as Zexion parked the car, my eyes drawn to the sign proudly proclaiming that this establishment was 'Pinks!'. Which I really didn't understand. Not a single thing in that entire building was pink. Where did the name come from?

"Hey, Zex. Where the hell did the name 'Pinks' come from?" I asked, stepping out of the car and letting my door slam shut.

"The owner has pink hair." My little brother replied easily, locking the car before walking over to the bar's entrance.

"Weird." I gathered my hair in one hand and flipped it all over my shoulder, thinking I should probably get it trimmed again. It was nice long, but too long and I started looking a little too gay, in my opinion. I stared at the door as Zexion moved to open it, trying not to get my hopes up that the cute brunette was inside. If he was, that was one hurdle over. The next would be trying to get him to have a drink with me. And then...who knows?

"_You're_ weird." Zexion returned, pulling me inside before leaving me to myself so he could move over to the bar, Demyx clearly more than happy to see him as he jumped off the stool to go meet my little brother halfway. My eyes scanned the room, happily noticing that Roxas was indeed working, so the odds that Sora was hanging around increased. Maybe I should just ask him? But would he even tell me if Sora was here? It seemed likely, but I should probably save that as a last resort. I moved closer to Zexion and Demyx, my eyes still looking for those spikes, but needing to give the illusion that I wasn't desperately looking for someone.

"Oh, hey Riku! I didn't know you were stopping by tonight." Demyx gave me a big wave after releasing Zexion from an enthusiastic hello kiss.

I simply nodded, then quietly answered, "This place is kinda cozy and relaxing. I was hoping to get to know everyone better."

"Well, go get yourself a drink, Imma borrow Zexy for a few minutes, but we won't abandon you." He looked almost believable, but I snorted, knowing I couldn't count on them to notice me much tonight. Taking his advice, I headed towards the bar. With the bar not open to regular customers yet, I easily confirmed that Sora wasn't around. Unless he was hiding in the back somewhere, which didn't really seem likely. Hayner was behind the bar, wiping glasses, and setting up for the night.

I sat down, giving him a nod in recognition before asking, "I'll just take a scotch and soda, if you can." I sighed, wishing now that I hadn't let Zexion talk me into coming here tonight.

Hayner put down a coaster, easily fulfilling my request. Then as I was raising my drink up, he gently asked, "What's with the sigh? Pining for someone?"

I scowled at him. "No. Don't be ridiculous." Taking a sip, I regretted snapping at him. "Well, I was hoping to see Sora here tonight, but I guess he's not." There. Karma should be appeased. The blonde bartender snorted. Raising an eyebrow at him, I gave him a questioning look. He mutely pointed at the ground to the left of him. I looked at him and blinked. He nodded, then went back to wiping down glasses.

"Sora? Are you hiding behind the bar again?" I asked quietly, hoping I'd read Hayner's body language correctly.

"No, I'm not." A pause. "Dammit."

"Well, then. I suppose I'm talking to a disembodied ghost then. Tell me, do you often haunt the area directly below Hayner's knees?"

His head suddenly popped up, hands gripping the edge of the bar as he frowned at me. "That sounds very dirty, and no, because one, Hayner is married and Seifer sounds like a name that belongs to a very strong man, and two, I only use that area to hide away at when you're here. You've not been here often, so no, I don't." The frown deepened, "Haunt the area often." Getting up on his feet, he broke eye contact with me, a light blush covering his cheeks as he proceeded in smoothing down his clothes.

I was taken aback by his sudden verbal rant, but couldn't help but smile as I'd gotten him to respond to me, albeit negatively. "Well, let me know if I'm crossing the line, but you aren't seeing anyone, are you? Did I cross some line yesterday, or do you just not like me?"

He blinked up at me and then looked very apologetic, "Oh, no, you didn't cross any lines, and I do like you," When I didn't look convinced, a sudden smile appeared on his lips, "Seriously, I do." And then he shrugged, "I just don't like myself very much."

My smile faded at his words. I knew that feeling, but I didn't understand how he could have any negative feelings about himself. "I guess I don't understand how anyone couldn't like you, Sora. Including you." I sat lower in my seat, trying to understand what he was saying to me. "Are you sure I can't buy you that drink?"

"Has anyone ever told you not to use that hurt puppy look? It's really unfair you know." I could hear a hint of amusement in his tone of voice, the good hearted kind.

"Hurt puppy look?" I tilted my head to the side, trying to imagine what my face had looked like. Not like a hurt puppy, I was sure. But I rolled my eyes as he'd avoided the question. "Are you going to give me a straight answer tonight?"

He pressed his lips tightly together, looking very conflicted. "Argh," Shoulders sagging, he moved to lean onto the bar, propping his chin onto his forearms after having dropped them there. "Look, this is how it is going to go between us if I agree to get a drink with you. We're going to hit it off, because let's face it, there's definite chemistry, and neither can deny it, because you came back here looking for me tonight and me, well, I know because I'm the master of my own mind. Anyway."

Looking up at me from underneath his lashes, he sighed, "We'll talk." I waited for more, but he shook his head, pretty much telling me through that that there wasn't more. "If we talk, we'll talk about how old we are, favorite colors, where we come from, what school we went too." He shot up, showing me a thumbs down, "Wrong! I can't go there because the moment I reveal that to you, you'll either kick me until I'm bruising like the peach I am, or," He retrieved his thumbs down, gulping and blushing, "you'll walk away and considering how lovely you are, that might actually affect me more than I can really handle."

Well, I suppose I'd asked to understand about why he kept brushing me off and he couldn't have said it plainer to me. He didn't think we'd get along or be compatible after getting to know each other, which, while a completely huge conclusion to jump to so fast, didn't make me feel any better as he already knew the outcome. I couldn't help but think that maybe he did actually know me from somewhere or through someone, because it was such an accurate description of what all my past relationships had been like. Chemistry, then sharing, and then nothing. I sighed in defeat. Point taken. I could understand where he was coming from and I figured I could gather the last shreds of my dignity and walk out of here with my head held high.

"Well, at least you're honest up front about it, Sora. I'll see you around." Giving him a last small smile, I finished my drink and went to tell Zexion that I was going to take a cab back to my flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora<strong>

Frowning as he slid of the stool and started walking away, I looked over at Hayner. "Why is he leaving?"

Hayner dropped his forehead and smacked it against the counter. "Why me, God? Why is it me that is here to witness this trainwreck? Did I not go to church enough as a child?" Whimpering dramatically, he lifted his head back up giving me the death glare he used on customers that didn't tip. "Sora, now listen with your big boy ears, you just predicted to the poor guy that it will never work out between you two without really giving him a good reason. I'm sure he's jumped to all sorts of conclusions in his mind by now, thanks to you. Bottom line? You ended it before it could begin. I hope that was your intention. Now bugger off, I'm _trying_ to work. Go bother Roxas or something." With that Hayner stomped to the back.

I'd ended it? Wrinkling my nose, I swiveled my head back towards Riku, seeing him appear from the back of the stage, telling me he'd just gotten back from speaking to Zexion. I... Licking my lips, I quickly moved out from behind the bar, picking up in speed as Riku was making his way fast to the exit. Before he could reach it, I grabbed his arm, tugging on it so he would turn. Once facing me, I bit onto my bottom lip and then carefully stepped into his personal space, bringing my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his chest, hugging him.

"I'm just really sorry for what I did to you." I muttered, eyes wide open as I waited nervously for his reaction to my hug and words. He froze in my arms, not moving for several seconds before using one hand to awkwardly pat my back. I could hear his heart thudding as I held onto him and I felt him take a breath.

"Sora, it's okay. I'm not going to be permanently scarred because you don't want to go out with me. I just think you're cute and want to get to know you." He chuckled weakly. "I'm not going to _force_ you to go out with me. You don't have to apologize for turning me down."

He really didn't remember me one way or another... He had absolutely no idea. Tilting my face away and up to be able to look at him, I shook my head, "I could never turn you down for such a reason. I-" He was so insanely hot, but more importantly, he also seemed like a truly very nice guy. Sweet... I grinned, "You're a 10, Riku... I'd be insane to not want to go out with you. But..." I looked down at the ground, stepping out of his arms awkwardly, "I do remember you from somewhere, and I was really mean to you once. I feel very guilty and, well, I don't like myself very much for it, so I don't really deserve you."

"That's...really sweet." He murmured, bringing his hand up to my chin, forcing my eyes up from the ground to meet his. There was still a hint of confusion, but also of happiness. "It can't have been so bad and I truly don't remember, so that should make you feel better, right?"

I couldn't stop the grin, "Not really... I mean, I remember you clear as day, yet here you are... Am I really not memorable at all?" I joked. "I mean, I know I'm only a six, but I'm relatively loud enough to leave some kind of mark on the people that meet me."

He dropped his hand, a sheepish smile on his face. "Now I'm feeling a bit apologetic for not remembering you. I've been racking my brain since yesterday. Sorry."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, quickly stepping forward to place a hand on his chest, "Don't! It's totally okay! I'm almost glad you don't." Biting on my lower lip, I gulped and then retrieved my hand quickly, tucking it behind my back. He really is something... My face was so red, I wanted to fan it.

"So, does this mean that you wouldn't mind getting a drink with me? Or can I interest you in dinner?" His voice was so hopeful...

I couldn't say no again. Didn't have the willpower and even if I did have it somewhere, I didn't want to use it. "Okay." I squeaked out. "Let's start with that drink. I'm buying." I, at least, needed to buy. It wouldn't make me feel as bad about keeping the bullying from him. Of course Roxas would say I should just tell him and get it over and done with, but... If I told him, he might actually not like me, and while I'd tried walking away and pushing him away before, if nothing were to happen between me and him, then I kind of wanted to make sure he at least didn't know about that. So now that I wasn't walking away or pushing him away... Well, I guess I could just worry about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx<strong>

"Hey Axel, can we take a break please? You made me play that twice as fast as it's supposed to sound. My fingers are bleeding! See!" I pulled my fingers away from the guitar and waved them at the tall red head frantically. If they were going fast enough, he hopefully couldn't see that they really weren't bleeding. Either way, I needed a break.

"Fine." He agreed easily, "But get me a water from the bar as a thank you for me letting you be a lazy ass." The red head gave me one of his quick charming smiles before waltzing off to the back and behind the stage.

"Hey! I'm the only one actually _doing_ something up here." I pouted at the stage, swinging my guitar onto its stand. "It's not like singing is really that _hard_." Sighing as it was the constant debate between the two of us, I glanced around, smiling as I noticed Zexion sitting in one of the back booths, his attention absorbed in a book.

"Zexy!" I called, waving at him, hoping he'd look up as I weaved my way through the tables to him, Axel's water request forgotten already. He didn't always come to see me, but when he did, I couldn't stop the bubbles of excitement that seemed to erupt every time I laid eyes on him. Closing the book, he let it fall onto the small table before him with a thud, pushing the hair out of his face, which just fell right back before his eye while he smiled at me.

"Riku didn't leave like he told us he was going to." He said, leaning over to snake his arms around my neck the moment my behind connected with the small couch. Now he didn't talk all that much, that was true, but he had no issue keeping himself glued to my side whenever I was near.

Which was perfect for me as I _craved_ having him in my arms. The world just seemed so much better when he was around. I leaned down, kissing him, snaking my tongue into his mouth as soon as he opened to give me better access. If I'd have had my way, we'd sneak off right now, but I still had sets to play and he would never let me be _that_ irresponsible.

Pulling away, I grinned. "There. Now what were you saying about Riku?" Reaching up, the smile still on his lips, he brushed the hair out of my face, letting his hand rest on my neck afterwards while he nodded over in the bar's direction.

"He came in the back to tell us he was taking off. I guess the brunette with the magnificent blue eyes-" He shook his head when I frowned at him in confusion at his description. "Sora." I nodded, remembering now. "Anyway, Sora and he are having that drink after all, it appears..." And indeed, Riku and Sora were sitting in the most private corner the bar offered, meaning, they were sitting on the barstools located the furthest away from Tidus.

It was strange, I'd known Riku almost as long as I knew Zexion as he'd given me the 'dating my little brother' speech and I'd never known him to just...seem so animated when talking to someone. He looked so strange sitting there grinning. I mean, it's not like the guy never smiled, but his normal face was always, well, normal. Blank. Boring, but I would never say that out loud.

"Zex, you ever seen him look like that? With the sparklies in his eyes and the megawatt smile?" I almost couldn't look away, the image was so odd.

"No." Zexion instantly responded. "It's why I've been trying to play Sherlock Holmes and spy harmlessly from behind my book." Zexion's nose wrinkled up cutely in slight disgust as he continued to watch Sora and Riku. "You know those American divas? When they reach a certain age they get plastic surgery done to keep the wrinkles and aging at bay? And like, you worry that if they form any type of facial expression on their faces, the surgery will just sort of... shatter into a million pieces and BAM!" He clapped his hands together, looking up at me. "I'm worried about Riku's face, Demyx."

I nodded solemnly, glad that I wasn't the only one fearing for Riku's unused face muscles. So, what exactly was so special about this kid who was making my 'almost' bro in law act like it was Christmas morning? I remembered something about Roxas saying Sora was his cousin? I glanced back at Zexion. "What was the deal with that kid again? I wasn't paying attention when Roxas talked about him. Were you?"

"Demyx, we've gone over this, all Roxas lets slip from his lips is utter bullshit. Remember? We actually swore not to take anything he said seriously by spitting through your apartment window." Zexion laughed, not something everyone was privy to hear and see, "Your aim was really awesome, I wonder if your saliva killed the weed growing your neighbor was trying to pull off."

I puffed up my chest at his praise, giving him a quick kiss on the lips in thanks. "I _told_ you I was the watermelon seed spitting champ. Now, I doubt Roxas would blow smoke about his cousin, er, yeah, we'll go with cousin. Well, it seems like he's managed to bring out the smiley side I swore Riku was hiding under his bed. Maybe we should know something about him?" I asked worriedly. "You know, just in case?"

"Riku was complaining about Sora brushing him off yesterday evening, it got so annoying, I ended up dragging him here in hopes Sora was here so Riku could give it another shot." Zexion tapped his chin thoughtfully, "All I know is that Riku gets hypnotized by the guy's eyes, he finds him insanely adorable and Sora apparently remembers him from somewhere, but doesn't give proper specifics, which is eating away at Riku because he can't remember Sora at all."

"Well, does he look familiar to you? We all know you're the brains." Smirking, I reached over and pinched Zexion's cheek softly. "You cutie, you."

Blushing, Zexion grinned and leaned up to kiss my lips softly. "No," He pulled back, frowning over at Sora so intently, he had to be creating a head ache. "I don't remember ever seeing that guy before. I mean, brunettes aren't my type and from the short interaction I had with him yesterday? We're definitely not compatible, but I can't take away the fact that while he may not be tall, broad and jock handsome, he's certainly a looker." Zexion pointed his frown up at me, "You can't forget someone like Sora, right? I mean, if not his looks, then his very strange behavior that seems to be his personality on a general daily basis would trigger the mind." Zexion explained in a way that bordered on the clinical.

I glanced back at the couple, amazed as Riku reached up and tucked his hair behind his ears almost bashfully. What the _hell_? Riku was confidence personified. I guess he must really like that kid. "Well, then maybe it was a really long time ago or something. Or maybe Sora just has a bad memory." I turned my back on the couple, putting my arm around Zexion to tuck him into my side, sighing as I just breathed him in. "We'll just keep an eye on them." Reaching down, I snagged Zexion's book. "Watcha readin'?"

"Careful!" Grabbing the book out of my hands, he rightened the loose outer cover over his book, but not before I caught a glimpse of a slightly pink hard cover. "If the guys find out I read romance, they'll never let me live that down." So, to the outside world he was reading 'I am Legend', while in truth it was- "Sweet home Alabama. It's about a girl who wants to make it in the fashion world, but she comes from Alabama, and in order to make it, she has to leave everything behind, including her husband, but when she wants to get remarried to another guy, she obviously has to divorce the Alabama 'dude', buuut..." Zexion sighed, a gooey expression on his face. "Upon returning to her home town, she realizes the husband she wants to divorce from, may just be her true love after all."

I bit back a smile and nodded. "You're secret is safe with me, hotstuff. So, does it have a happy ending? Everything works out in the end right?" If it was true love, it _had_ to work out in the end. The universe _demanded_ it.

He looked at me as if I'd lost my intelligence. "I wouldn't read something without a happy ending, you know that. While I may come across as 'no fun' and the 'embodiment of darkness', as Riku so kindly insulted me earlier tonight, it's not true."

I gasped. "He called you the embodiment of darkness?" I sent an evil glare at him across the bar before turning back to Zexion and leaning in to gently breathe against his neck. Running my mouth across the skin there I murmured, "And I think you're definitely _fun_." I kissed him lightly, loving the hitch in his breathing. "So, Zexy. Wanna go have some fun before my break ends?"

"Yes..." He moaned softly, his fingers twinning into my hair. "But we really should try keeping it above the waist this time."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed some Demyx POV. He just needed some input;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, we have been a bit lazy about responding, but rest assured, we love and cuddle them all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - A couple of days later<strong>

_"Everything you do it sends me higher than the moon with every twinkle in your eye..."_ I glared at Axel's singing as I tried to focus on my conversation with Roxas, but the fact that his very omnipresent boyfriend was spread out over the daybed in Roxas' living room, ukulele in his hands to give him the tune to sing the song on, just- Well how could you ignore him when he was singing songs with lyrics he knew toyed with my current frustration? _"You strike a match that lights my heart on fire! When you're near I hide my blushing face, and trip on my shoelaces, Grace just isn't my forté..." _

I pointed my glare on Roxas then, "He's not supposed to know me well enough to know I trip, blush and can't be graceful."

_"Puppy love is hard to ignore!"_ Axel continued in the background, leading me to hang my head and groan.

Roxas sent Axel a look and rolled his eyes while tilting his head towards their room. "Go on, you've had your fun. Leave the poor guy alone. Go clean the room, you slob. And if I find all my boxers gone again, I'm going to shave your head."

Axel chuckled low, getting his tall, lanky body off the daybed as he continued to strum on the ukulele, making his way to the bedroom. "Then how are you gonna grab a fistful of it and guide my head when I blow you?"

"That's what your ears are for, jackass. Now scram."

"Oooh, a man with a plan!" Axel growled out playfully, kicking the bedroom door closed once he'd stepped inside.

My eye twitched over at Roxas, "Well, you clearly share a special bond together."

Roxas smirked at me. "Someone's got to keep him on a tight leash." He leaned back on the couch and tilted his head at me. "So, how are things going with Riku? Did you tell him that you went to the same school yet?"

I slid off the couch, just so I could lie down on the floor, sighing up at the ceiling, "And reveal the fact that I used to bully him? Of course not, Roxas, that would just-" Well, I wasn't sure, but I had this gut feeling that told me I wouldn't like the result of things if I did tell Riku. "He's... different, Roxas. When I'm around him-" Popping my head off the floor, I shrugged at my cousin, "But, God, Rox, when he smiles?" I dropped my head back onto the ground, my palms settling over my tummy when those butterflies started fluttering again. "I'm afraid that if I tell him, he won't smile like that at me again." I grimaced, "Not exactly something I want to find out..."

Roxas laid down and leaned over the edge of the couch to look at me. "So, what? You're just going to spend all that time with him, fall in love and just carry that fucking guilt around for the rest of your life? You _know_ that's a bad idea. So, you tossed a few names at him, it obviously didn't affect him, since he doesn't remember you at all."

I sighed, "But it affected me... Dublin is where I can escape from all that goes down in Cork. I want to keep it that way, and, it's not like we can even begin a serious relationship because I'll be going back home and well, see, it's pointless of me to remind him of the hardship he went through all those years ago when in the end I'm leaving anyways."

Roxas glared at me, his mouth tightening in anger. "Sora, what the fuck? Why are you staying in Cork, when you obviously hate it? Just move up here. You know I'd let you crash until you found a job." His eyes narrowed. "What goes on down there? What are you hiding?" His voice was taking on that chilling effect that he used on other people. People who usually ended up scared shitless in the end.

Sitting up, I looked away from him, "I need to stay there for my parents, you know that." I could_ feel_ him glare at me, I didn't need to turn and look to know as I pushed up onto my feet, starting to pace my way around the coffee table. "Nothing, all right? Karma biting me in the back of my ass, that's all." When he was about to press me for details, I shook my head at him, "Roxas, stop it, all right?" I wasn't angry with him... I was just upset with how trapped I felt in Cork, and how when I was in Dublin I could let it all go, all the while knowing I couldn't hold onto it forever... It almost made everything worse. "You can't just go around saving everyone from their problems. I'm fine!" Not quite sure he'd pushed me to burst, but even if he hadn't, which was probably the right assumption to make considering the surprised look on his face, I just needed him to stay out of it. "I'm fine, okay?" I repeated gently this time.

"No. You're not." And he gave me the saddest most understanding look I'd ever seen coming from him. "But I can see your mind is made up about this. I can't convince you that you are forcing yourself to suffer needlessly." He stood up and came to wrap his arms around me in a rare hug. "You can stay or visit for as long as you want, anytime. This is as much your place as mine." He pulled back, swiping a hand through my spikes and giving me a small smile. "Come on. Let's grab some ice cream and watch a movie before heading to the bar."

That perked me up, "Ice cream!" Clapping my hands together, I bounced over onto the couch, watching him intently, waiting for him to serve it. "I'm in pain, Roxas, I'm not supposed to move. You get the good stuff and pop the movie in while I remain seated here, wallowing in my own misery." When he raised an eyebrow, I shrugged, flopping back in the couch comfortably, "Ice cream is a gay's best friend, now chop chop!"

"Only you, Sora, could get me to even think about doing this. I hope you know that. Don't go ruining my reputation." He sent a rude gesture my way, but headed to the kitchen. "Still want both hot fudge and caramel on there? And you're in luck because I do have maraschino cherries this time." His voice called, followed by the clanking of bowls and silverware.

"Gimmie all of it!" I shouted in response, rubbing my hands together gleefully. "It's okay! We're boys, this won't actually make us go fat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - a couple of more days later<strong>

Pulling up to Pink's again, I decided that next time I was going to take Sora out, I'd push to have me pick him up at his place. I suppose that I didn't mind the bar in a general sense, but I got tired of people staring at me or checking Sora out while we were in here. Probably the safest place to be was at the bar, even if Tidus was there most of the time.

I'd heard that Hayner only worked every other week and I dreaded the few days that he'd be gone if I came by. He was very down to earth, managing to keep the other bartender in line as well as the rest of the employees. More often though, I'd heard that his partner was huge and strong enough to inspire people to never mess with him. But I thought it had more to do with Hayner than anything. He just managed to put people at ease.

Walking into the bar, I let my eyes scan over the area, noticing Sora wasn't here yet, but that made sense as I'd gotten here a bit early. In my defense, it was because Demyx was at mine and Zexion's place and they were, well, loud... Shaking that off, I saw that there were quite a few people already, but not so much so that I felt overwhelmed. Deciding to go sit at the bar and wait for Sora there, I walked in that direction, noticing that while Tidus was missing, Hayner wasn't and neither was he alone. I assumed the guy there was his partner as he matched the description: huge, fit and intimidating. When I sat down on a stool, I could hear their murmured conversation, both of them leaning into each other over the bar, Hayner smiling in a way I don't think I'd ever seen.

"Aerith doesn't mind taking Penelo for the dates you managed to get off." Hayner's partner reached up, tucking a lock of Hayner's hair behind his ear, smiling slowly, "Now we just need to decide where we want to go on our honeymoon, and we'll be all set."

Hayner nodded. "Well, when was the last time you were in the States? I thought maybe we could hole up in a cabin in the Rocky Mountains somewhere, not see anybody for weeks. How does that sound?" He smirked at his partner, eyebrows suggestively rising. I gave a silent chuckle. It seemed like something picture perfect.

His partner looked my way, raising an eyebrow, "Another one of your opinionated friends, or just an eavesdropping stranger?" He asked Hayner. His eyes were sharp and despite the fact that I wasn't intimidated, I definitely never wanted to get on his bad side.

"Just an eavesdropping stranger. Admiring a happy couple is all. Can I just get some water, Hayner? I'm supposed to be meeting Sora here soon." I gave that guy a polite nod and glanced away to give them some privacy.

"Sure, Riku. Seifer, be nice. He's a friend and perfectly normal." His tone was warm yet with a hint of warning as he grabbed me a glass.

"All right, all right," Seifer allowed, backing off with the grumpiness. "You just never know with the people in this place." Reaching over, he stuck his hand out to me. "Seifer Almasy, nice to meet you."

"Riku Cartwright, nice to meet you too." I said, gripping his hand firmly. Releasing his hand, I quickly dug out my phone and grabbed a pen and napkin. "Hey, not that I'm prying, but if you do decide to go to the States, talk to this guy. He's a travel agent and a friend of mine. He'll get you exactly what you want for the best price. Think of it as a wedding gift." I quickly scribbled the number and slid the napkin to Hayner. He grinned and tucked it into his pocket without letting Seifer see it.

"Thanks Riku. So, I'll plan it, and you can pay for it. Sound good?" He smirked at Seifer. "That way you'll be as surprised as I was when you proposed. Karma will be even."

Seifer waved it off flippantly, "Whatever, I'm still stuck on the fact that an Irish boy is giving us two Yankees direction in the USA." Turning to me, he smiled, "Thanks." And then he looked back at Hayner, "Gotta go, Hubby of mine, need to get back to the apartment and pick up the phone when Penelo calls." Leaning over the bar, he grabbed Hayner by the neck, pulling him close so he could plant a soft kiss on his lips before backing off again, offering me a salute and then walking off to go do, well, what he said he was going to do. I watched him go, then turned back around in time to catch a lovesick look on Hayner's face.

I smirked. "Whipped."

He snapped out of it and flipped me off. "Oh and you're not? Pfft, I've seen the way you drool on Sora. Don't pretend that you don't." I shrugged, unable to completely deny it. If only there wasn't that nagging feeling that he wasn't telling me something. Well, it wasn't so much a feeling as a blaring truth. I'd never known anyone to talk as much as he did, without actually saying anything. It was ridiculously adorable and endearing, but I was very curious about him. Fortunately, we were going on a proper date tonight, with a private dinner and hopefully a walk in a park, complete with ice cream. I figured that if I could keep his attention and no distractions, things would come together. I took a sip of water and glanced at my watch. There was still about fifteen minutes before Sora was supposed to show up.

"So, how long have you known Sora? Are you guys pretty close?" Considering how often Sora had thrown himself behind Hayner and his feet, I figured they were pretty good friends. And since I had to wait for him, I didn't feel bad about learning everything I could about him. Hayner gave me a weird glance, and I felt a sense of foreboding. They hadn't...been involved, had they?

"Um, I just met him actually. Apparently he comes to visit Roxas every couple of years or more if he can. That day you walked in was the first day he came to the bar as well." I was slightly taken aback. It hadn't seemed like he had just met these people. Of course with his personality I suppose I could understand how easily he made friends. But then, if he was only visiting Roxas, where the hell was he from? And just how long was he visiting for?

"So, where the hell is he from?" I bit out.

Looking like he didn't want to answer, Hayner pursed his lips. "Cork. He said that's where he knew you from. But I figured that couldn't be right, because don't you live here in Dublin?" _'I do remember you from somewhere, and I was really mean to you'_. Sora. He'd known exactly who I was. _Exactly_ from day one and from his behavior he'd hidden from me. Because he'd been there when I was bullied, ridiculed and attacked. And from his words...he'd been _one_ of them. Barely remembering Hayner's question as my mind was reeling from the information he'd given me, I answered quietly...

"I spent part of my childhood in Cork. It...wasn't pleasant. Please excuse me." Not giving him a chance to say anything more, I stood up and quickly exited the bar, heading straight for my car ignoring his exclamation following me.

Why? I did not understand what I was feeling right now, but first and foremost, Hayner's words had sent my mind back to those days before we'd moved. The harassment, the taunts and teasing. Enough to have me hide and scurry around like a coward, praying each day that I wouldn't get caught without a teacher present. And Sora...sweet and funny Sora, he'd been there. I tried hard to remember my tormentors hoping that I wouldn't see his face in my mind, but my memories were cloudy from that time. I'd put a lot of effort into forgetting everything about that place and now when I was finally curious about it, my efforts had paid off. I couldn't remember blue eyes, or spikey brown hair, but neither could I remember anything else about it either. Only the feelings of self-loathing and fear I'd lived with.

My body was on auto pilot now, and I found myself back at my flat, then remembered that Dem and Zex were home. Oh well, I had my own room and I needed to think. Really hard about this. Because now I was questioning everything about my time with Sora. He'd told me I was a 10. A 10. So, was he only regretting his actions now that I didn't look like I did back then? Thankfully, Dem and Zex didn't glance at me twice as I made my way inside and directly to my room. Closing the door, I went to my bed and lay down on my back, starring at the ceiling. My mind was going a mile a minute, and I could barely manage to process my surroundings.

Had he been so shocked by how much I'd changed that he hadn't wanted to ruin his chances with me by reminding me he'd bullied me in school? That really seemed likely, but how could I tell? I mean, nothing really seemed like he was that way now, but I'd only known him for a few days and even then, he'd been very closed up or random at times. Was that the reason he was always so nervous? Worried that I'd find out?

And how long was he going to wait til he told me that he didn't even _live_ in Dublin? Or was he just hoping for a one-off with me before heading home? That was another frustrating thing. Just how long did I have with him? He was unattached, or he said he was and it felt like he was, but then again, I hadn't pegged him for a bully either. I groaned and rubbed my face. Who was the real Sora? The sweet funny guy that I'd seen and immediately wanted from day one, or the bully he'd told me he was, who kept secrets about himself?

Wait. I crinkled my forehead. Maybe I was thinking about this the wrong way. If Sora was really like the bully he said he was or had been, there would have been no apology or anything right? And he did. He was constantly apologizing about that and putting himself down to the point I'd become seriously worried about his self esteem. Saying that he was a 5 was something we'd argued about on occasion. Most of his behavior at this point was very odd. Almost like he was..._punishing_ himself. Punishing himself for something he'd done wrong. Fuck. Jumping up, I wrenched open my door, ignored Dem and Zex again and was back out the door, my car keys in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora<strong>

Listening rather numbly to Hayner's explanation as to why Riku wasn't here to begin our date, I sat back onto one of the barstools almost limply, hearing Roxas's voice in my head loud and clear telling me that he'd warned me, that I should have just told Riku about our shared history right away. Of course I hadn't listened...

_"No one can find the rewind button, so cradle your head in your hands..." _Seriously, Axel had an annoying gift he clearly wasn't aware of right now as he was singing to the crowd in the bar and not me personally._ "And breathe... Just breathe... Oh breathe... Just breathe..." _ Feeling a bit claustrophobic and in need of air, I gulped, inhaling shakily, but not really able to exhale.

"See you in maybe a year or so..." I murmured at Hayner, not leaving him time to respond as I slid off the barstool and quickly rushed my way out of the bar, heading back to Roxas' flat so I could grab my stuff and run, it being the only thing I knew that worked best for a solution when it came to difficult situations such as these.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong>

"...So cradle your head in your hands..." I sang into the mic, a smile playing on my lips as this song was one of those soft ones that weren't painful for me to sing. "And breathe... Just breathe..." I continued, looking over the crowd, my smile turning into a grin when I spotted Sora, only the amusement slipped when I saw that the boy seemed to be working through some harsh looking feelings. "Oh breathe... Just breathe..." My singing not needing much of my brain's attention as at this point it had become automatic for me. Frowning, I started humming, letting the lyrics fade into the melody for a moment, the guitarist behind me not skipping a beat as he dragged out his solo to give me a small break while I watched Sora rush out of the bar. I'd jump off the stage and run after him, but I was sure I didn't need to physically involve myself in order to be kept up to date.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later<strong>

Laughing at something someone whose name I couldn't remember right now, said, I lifted a finger to excuse myself when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, leading me to quickly move behind the bar, nudging Hayner out of the way when he was about to tell me I wasn't supposed to be back here, and continued to ignore him as I stepped into the reserve, sighing in content at the lack of noise in here, before picking up my phone.

"So what's going on with Sora?" I hmm'd in understanding, nodding my head along with the string of curses Roxas let out, and I wasn't surprised to hear Riku's name tossed in there as my blond would never use those names on his cousin.

"Are you running after him to stop him, or?" I cringed when he barked. "Okay, I'm guessing that is a yes." Some more shouting. "And that means you failed. Well, I've told you before, Rox, Sora runs really very fast for a guy his size." Rolling my eyes when he started cursing me out, I waved my hand flippantly even if he couldn't see.

"Yes, yes, I'm a gigantic asshole. Just give me a minute." Pulling the phone away from my ear and pressing it against my shoulders, I moved back out of the reserve and into the crowded area to start scanning, hoping to locate a mop of silver hair.

Shrugging, I lifted the phone to my ear, "He's not here. But, you stay put, wait by the phone in case Sora calls, and I will keep my eyes wide open to talk to Riku the moment he walks back in here." Roxas protested, naturally. "Look, blondie, I will handle Riku, not you. Your cousin really likes this guy, or else he wouldn't have packed his bags and run back to Cork. If I allow you to handle Riku, your big mouth and short temper will most likely kill whatever possible chance is left between them."

I paused, smiling as I listened to his reply to that. "I know you hate me. I love you too." Hanging up, I shoved the phone back into my pocket and then sighed, keeping my eyes open as I said I would, to be aware the moment Riku walked back into this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later<strong>

_"The big big bang! The reason I'm-"_ I cut off my singing, eyes pinning on the guy that walked into the bar. Riku... There he was... _"I'm alive, blah blah blah blah blah blah!"_ I sang out, quite proud I managed to make 'blah blah' sound musical before pushing away from the mic, jumping off the stage and leaving some people staring rather blankly after me as I crossed the bar, eyes fixed on the mop of silver hair. Once I reached him, I was glad to hear the guitarist telling the crowd we were clearly taking a short break, and if they weren't happy with that, well, nothing they could do about it because I'd just walked off.

Seating myself on the stool beside Riku's, I leaned onto the bar, "Riku... We need to exchange a few words, you and I."

He whirled around and away from Hayner who he'd been talking to, giving me a blank stare before he recognized me. "Axel. Where is Sora?"

"Yeah, so about Sora..." I started, placing an arm over his shoulders, which he just as soon shrugged off. "He's in a train." I paused, because I could. "Back to Cork."

"What? I thought...wait...is he _supposed_ to be going back to Cork right now?" His expression was pained.

I shook my head, giving him a friendly smile, "No. Sora just doesn't know how to confront difficult situations." I shrugged, "It's an O'Malley gene, Roxas does the exact same thing. Don't tell him that though, because he'll kill me for having told you it and he'll just deny it if you ask." His expression told me he wasn't too interested in knowing details about _that_ particular cousin, so I returned speaking of the one he did want to hear about.

"Look, Sora is really private about his life in Cork. I don't know what goes on down there, he won't talk about it, and from previous experience? Well, I wouldn't push because he'll jump on another train to wherever. I know that all doesn't sound so good, but I can assure you that Sora will come back to Dublin." I smiled genuinely now, "Whatever goes on in his life in Cork? Manages to suffocate him harshly enough in order to force him to go to Dublin and get a breather at his cousin's place, so... He'll be back."

Riku paused, biting his bottom lip before nodding slowly. "But...how long? How long before he comes back?"

"Promise me you won't jump his ass for once bullying you, and I'll try and use my skills to make Sora come back sooner than he usually does." I'm sure I could bribe him somehow. "Whatever he did to you back then? He's changed enough over the years to feel so bad about it now, he's too afraid to even tell you about it, willing to call quits on his vacation and returning to Cork. It's a big deal, honestly."

He waved his hand, dismissing my words as he'd clearly come to terms with what Sora had done to him. Too bad he hadn't managed to work through it _before_ Sora had run off. "I know that already! He's punishing himself for something that I could care less about. I just...want to tell him that it's okay. I don't blame him." Riku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What can I do to help you get him back sooner?"

I flicked his nose, turning on the stool to sign Hayner for a beer. "Don't do anything, did I not just tell you Sora ran out of here because he wants to avoid you? If he so much as hears you have anything to do with my pushing for him to get back here? Whatever blackmail material I got on him will become useless."

"So, I'm supposed to just sit around and hope he comes back because some red-headed freak says so?" He bit out. What was it with the insults while I was trying to help? "Why would you even help me with this anyways?"

I nodded at him, lifting my beer at Hayner in form of thanks, "Yes, because a red-headed freak who knows more on Sora's situation than his own cousin, says so. Believe me, I know exactly what to say in order to get Sora back in Dublin. Give it a month." I promised. "And if I'm helping, it's because when Roxas hears I performed this very good deed?" I chuckled, swallowing some of my beer, "He won't shave my head." Pushing my bottle into Riku's hands, I patted his head before jumping off the barstool to return to the stage because let's face it, I was still technically supposed to be working.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I thought that I'd share a little bit about how this scene went, if you guys were at all curious. Firstly, it would have been soooo easy to have Riku be a giant douchbag about the bullying thing. You know, dragging it out and all that. But that would have been quite cliche and really wouldn't have fit in with his personality as he'd already forgotten all about the bullying. Secondly, Riku was more surprised and upset about the fact that Sora hadn't told him that he was only_ visiting_ Dublin. That, on top of the bullying surprise, was just enough to send him on a 15 minute breather. You'll notice he did go back really quick, having worked through it all himself, just not quick enough. I (alice) believe that this is how a normal person would respond, and how I believe Riku's character would work through it. I hope this gives you a hint of insight, but feel free to ask questions of us:D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alice here. Hope you all are enjoying this and again, thank you for all the lovely reviews. There will be one more chapter after this one, and then we move on to another story:D Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - About a month later<strong>

"If you think I'm going to let you make music like that retarded cousin of yours, then think twice!" I rolled my eyes at my father, walking away from him while he screamed after me.

"When I said I didn't want to work for you, did I at _any_ point include that I wanted to make music?" I turned around, leading my father to stop walking. "And stop calling Rox retarded, cause he's not." Maybe a little bit, but not in the way my father meant it. "It's my life, all right?"

"And every time we allow you to steer it, you manage to dump yourself in eight feet tall worth of horse shit!"

I stared at my father, "Yeah, see, this is why I warned you this conversation wasn't worth having as it always ends up with you insulting me. I'm going to leave before the fag jokes start." Lifting my hand when he opened his mouth to speak, I turned on my heel and marched out of his office, ignoring my mother as I rushed through the hallway to go find my bedroom.

Slamming my door shut, I let myself fall face first onto my bed once my knees hit the mattress. "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my-" I cut off my muttering to pull my head out of the pillow to sneeze, I sat up and shook my head, "life," I finished, slapping the pillow. "Rude much?" And then jumped when my cellphone rang.

Fishing it out, I checked the number, making sure it wasn't Roxas before picking up. "Hello?"

"Hello Sora."

I wrinkled my nose, "That voice you're using is creepy, Axel, don't do that."

"Hah, but it got you to not hang up on me, so-"

"I'm hanging up now!" I warned.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hang up and I'll tell your cousin that your parents aren't as accepting over your sexuality as you made Roxas believe them to be!"

I glared hard. "That is below the belt, Axel."

"Have I ever pretended to be a nice guy and said I was above blackmail?"

Wrinkling my nose, I shrugged, "Yeah, all right, point taken." Sighing, I flopped back on the bed. "What do you want?"

"Get your ass back in Dublin."

I sat back up. "No."

"Yes."

"No." I growled.

"Yes!" He shouted back.

"NO!" I then roared.

"Sora O-fucking-Malley, so help me god, you are returning your coward behind in the fine city called Dublin and you will apologize to that damn cousin of yours as he is driving me up the WALL with his continuous worrying over you AND, you're going to do right by that boy Riku."

I pouted, "You're really scary, Axel..."

"That won't work on me, and you know it."

I groaned, "It was worth a try!"

"I will see you soon."

"Or what?"

"I will inform Roxas of your situation."

"And what if that doesn't affect me?" I tried.

"I will come get you myself..." He growled out.

I gulped. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Click.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - a week and a half more later<strong>

"Huh. That's weird." I mumbled to myself as my eyes trailed over the ceiling in the living room. I was sprawled out on the couch with my feet hanging over the armrest. "Zexion, did you know that if you tilt your head to the left and sort of close one eye, we have the mark of the 'Beast' textured into our ceiling? See, right there. '666'." It really was fascinating the crazy things that were a part of our apartment; all of which I'd been able to catalog this past month, one week and three days.

That was one week and three days longer than Axel had promised that he'd have Sora back in Dublin. And believe me, if I got my hands on that liar, _I_ was going to shave his head. Unfortunately, Roxas had basically banned me from Pinks via various threatening voicemails, and so I'd been unable to catch said redhead. Zexion and Demyx were kind enough to keep an eye out for the brunette, but every day that passed, I felt more and more let down.

"If you stopped brooding at the ceiling for one minute!" My little brother shrieked, the frustration beyond clear in his voice. "Here," He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at the coffee table, this leading me to notice only now that he was sitting on his knees close beside me.

"Because of the serious Sora withdrawal stage you are currently stepping foot in, I decided to take it into my own hands, breaking one of my many rules as it demanded I meddle into your love life." He smacked my face. "You know how I hate that, Riku, shame on you." And then he pointed at what lay on top of the coffee table. "These are pictures I took." Frowning, I tilted my head off of the couch just high enough so I could see that they were indeed photographs. The lighting was horrible, the angles in which the portraits were taken reminding me of how a stalker may take a picture of someone.

"Single, non- emotionally unstable, trustworthy, hardworking, sweet guys I tracked down for you at the bar. I did serious background checks on them, and these twenty six have made the final batch." Waving at them, Zexion sat back, crossing his arms as he glared at me. "Pick. One. NOW!"

I let my head fall back onto the couch, but put out my hand and rubbed the top of my little brother's head affectionately. He may have been younger, but he'd always been one to look out for me. Even though his methods were slightly creepy, he was trying to help. "I really appreciate what you've done for me Zex, but I can't just forget about Sora." I thought about how I could explain it. "Would you ever be able to give up on Demyx? Even if you didn't see him for a few months? Would you forget about him?"

Zexion shoved me in exasperation, getting up on his feet, "Of course not, but Demyx and I have been together for years. You've only known Sora for..." He paused, "Not even an entire day if you count up all the separate hours you've spend with each other and combine them together."

He chuckled then, "Unless of course you want to count the years of bullying, then I suppose you've known him a little longer." He shook his head, "Riku!" He grabbed my shirt and tried to shake me, "You're a crazy person, you hear me? You drive me completely nuts with this obsession you've created over Sora! Get over it! Move on!" He started walking off, this being the way he exited a room I was in a lot this past month. "Find yourself a rebound! Go masturbate until you can't remember your own name!" His voice was fading as he stepped into his bedroom, "Something! Anything! But God!" And then the door slammed shut.

"I'm out of lotion!" I yelled back, mainly because I was older and should always get the last word.

"I shall not dignify that with an answer!" He screamed back, and I knew from that point onwards, he would shut me out until he calmed down. I stuck my tongue out in the direction of his door. Little brat. But...he was right. I did need to do something. I glanced at the clock and saw I had a few hours before Pink's opened. Axel was going to get a visit from me and if need be, I would take a peace offering to Roxas. Like, a puppy or something. Cause dammit, I couldn't take this any longer! I blinked in surprise when Zexion suddenly appeared in my line of vision again, looming over me. It usually took him way longer to get out of his room.

"Phone." He clipped out, offering me his phone. "I'm still not happy with you." He muttered out stubbornly.

"That's because you can't find any lotion either." I said snottily, before grabbing it so he couldn't smack me with it.

"I'm not beneath telling mom on you." Zexion tossed my way, giving me that glare he'd started giving me ever since he realized he could glare. It was a pout, really, but of course he didn't want to believe that. Letting him walk off, I pressed the phone to my ear, but before I could say anything, I heard...

"The eagle has landed, do you read? The eagle has landed." Axel?

I rolled my eyes, but my heart started pounding. "I am_ not_ calling him that. And this had better be about Sora and not some creepy sex game you are playing with Roxas."

"Give me some credit, I'd be way more creative if this were a sex game with Roxas." A pause, and I could practically feel him grinning through the phone. "Sora's at the bar. He spent all night, last night, setting things straight with Roxas and making my stubborn blond forgive him for taking off as he did. Right now Roxie is on cloud nine, so you're good to come around without hearing him scream 'Off with his head!'"

I scowled. "He's been in town that long and you're just telling me now? And! I'd like to point out that this took longer than you said! Like, a week! What the hell is up with that?" Despite my anger, I'd jumped up and started grabbing my keys and wallet, not caring that I was probably going to take the house phone outside.

Axel chuckled, "If I'd called you last night and triggered you butting into the moment between him and Roxas? Roxas wouldn't have ordered someone to chop your head off, he'd have done it himself. Now would you stop complaining about dates, time lines and all that and just get over here?"

"Fine. But I swear Axel, if he's gone when I get there, I'm kicking your ass." I hit the end button, not wanting to hear his comeback.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora<strong>

"Sora..." Chin on the bar, I peeked my eyes up at Tidus, who was looking down at me. "It looks like a train hit you." Taking the bottle of whisky he was pouring a drink from, I sat up and took a gulp before giving it back to him.

"It feels like I got hit by one." This was bad... Roxas had gotten mad at me in a way he'd never been and he'd not let me run in any way whatsoever. I'd had to sit on the couch ALL NIGHT and tell him every little thing. Torture... pure torture. And if that wasn't enough, Axel had kindly reminded me I needed to righten some stuff with another person as well.

So here I was, sitting back at Pink's bar, worrying over the fact if I'd run into Riku or not. And I knew I was going too, otherwise Roxas and Axel wouldn't have forced me to come with them tonight. One thing I was glad about though, Hayner was off on his honeymoon, Zexion and Demyx were absent tonight, and both Roxas and Axel were working the stage, meaning I could drown in my self-pity, with the exception of Tidus for company.

I think I'd tried to leave three times tonight, but Axel had given the bouncer strict orders not to let that happen, so that big guy, who's name I hadn't caught, grabbed a hold of me, tossing me over his shoulder, because let's face it, I wasn't that big, and then he'd set me back on the barstool, telling me to grow a pair and suck things up. Reaching for the whiskey bottle again as that was something that was easy to suck up, Tidus was suddenly a lot less cool when he pushed a glass of water in my hands, AGAIN, to make sure I stayed as sober as I could be.

"You're a lousy bartender." I declared.

"You give lousy tips, why would I be pleasant with you?" Groaning, I ignored him, beginning the banging of the forehead against the bar again, because that seemed like an intelligent thing to do.

I heard the sound of a barstool moving, which wouldn't have been that interesting as this was a bar, but then suddenly I heard something else. "Hello Tidus. When is Axel's next break? And believe me, it'll be his last." Shell-shocked, I froze, and then when I wanted to move, the next thing I know, I was on the ground, wondering how I'd tripped off my stool. Had Tidus slipped alcohol in my water after all?

"Sora? What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Riku's voice was shocked, then amused, with an underlying lacing of wariness. "Are you...are you all right?" I could tell he was trying not to chuckle, but I must have made a pretty amusing sight.

Propping myself up onto my elbows, I blew the hair out of my face, "I was cold... I heard rumors that it's warmer close to the earth, so..."

He gave me that soft smile of his, and gently put his hand out for me to grasp. "Liar. Come on, let me help you up." Taking it, I bit onto my bottom lip. Why wasn't he cursing me to the depths of Medusa's vagina like Roxas had last night?

"What brings you to Dublin?" Scrambling up to my feet, I remembered that he lived here. "Or here?" Again, he was the one living close by the bar. "Maybe you should talk now." Blushing, I pulled my hand free from his, and then took a small step away from him.

"Wait. Don't go, please." I could tell he wanted to take a step towards me, his hand outstretched, before he pulled back and ran it through his hair instead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to skip out on our date. It was stupid of me."

"I think I beat you by running off to Cork..." I murmured, swallowing nervously as I looked up into his eyes. "I'm really sorry for-" Wincing, I realized I still couldn't tell him exactly how we'd once known each other out loud.

"Sora. Stop." He held up his hand and bit his lip, glancing around and glaring at our surroundings. "Look, I need to talk to you, but I'd rather not do it in the middle of the bar where everyone can hear us."

I offered him a tiny smile, "You sure I'm not in need of witnesses to protect my ability to breathe?"

The corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk. "Oh, I'm counting on it." Then he winked and offered me his hand.

Placing my hand in his automatically, I then frowned, "Wait, I'm in need of witnesses, or you're counting on the lack of them?" I asked nervously as he guided us behind the bar and through the door that led into the reserve, suddenly a ton of shelves with drinks and foods surrounding us, fridges here and there as well.

"Oh, I'm counting on the lack of them so I can do this." He pulled suddenly on my hand, bringing me crashing into his chest, his lips attached to mine in a fierce kiss. It was hard and quick, but when he pulled back he was smiling. "Missed you, Sora."

"Holy fuck..." Body completely frozen, my hands had fisted into his shirt while now I stared up at him with huge wide eyes. "My heart stopped beating."

He put his hand over my heart and rubbed. "Can't have that now. Not when I finally have you here and I can talk to you. Apparently, I've been driving Zexion crazy this past month one week and three days, and I need to get it off my chest."

I blinked, and when a smile with a blush broke out over my face, my fists loosened, fingers sliding up to his neck. "You counted..." I whispered happily, glad to find out I wasn't the only obsessed freak between the two of us.

He rolled his eyes. "Axel promised me that he'd have you back here in a month and that I wasn't allowed to do anything to interfere. He owes me a week and three days. But, first things first." He took a deep breath. "Sora, you have to know that I don't remember you from school in Cork. Really. I remember the teasing and what not, but I don't remember the faces at all. So, even if you had been one of them, I don't care. It doesn't matter. That was so long ago and it doesn't even affect me. Hasn't for years, which is why I don't remember anything." His eyes were drilling into mine, the blue-green staring so intently. "So, I accept your apology, the one you gave me over a month ago, and know that I've forgiven you a million times over."

Just breathe. Sliding my arms around his neck, I stepped close to him, pulling him against me for a hug, my face pressed against chest. "Thank you..." I said against his shirt, "I needed-" Gulping, I tightened my hold on him. "I forgave the guys that chased me, but they didn't care when they heard me. I do care. It's very important to me that you forgive me for that."

His arms tightened. "What guys that chased you? What happened?"

"Karma bit me in the ass. A couple of years after you left, I came out and, well," Pulling away from him, I quickly wiped the tears away, "they weren't too understanding. My tree climbing has marginally improved." While that was a very short version of it, I'd never actually told anyone this. Roxas aside as he'd forced it out of me last night. Axel had been able to read it off me without me saying a word to him.

"Oh, Sora." He pulled me back to his chest, his hands holding me even tighter. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. The whole reason we moved was because my dad got a promotion here in Dublin." His hands were rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm so sorry."

I chuckled, gripping his shirt again, "You shouldn't apologize, Riku... I really deserved it." Then I frowned, "Wait, you didn't move away because of the bullying?" I'd thought...

He shook his head. "No. Although it couldn't have come at a better time. Even though I would have shot to over six feet within the next year, so the bullying would have stopped. After all, you're kind of a shrimp." His chest rumbled as he laughed.

I choked on a laugh, glad to feel the silly tears stopping. "Yeah, but it's to make sure my voice fits it, can you imagine it on a taller version of me?" I joked, licking my lips as I closed my eyes, sighed, and appreciated the feel of his hold on me.

"It would be unnatural, that's for sure." He gave another squeeze before, pulling back and using the pad of his thumb to brush the tears off my face. "Are we okay then?"

I stared at him as I analyzed the first response that had popped up to his question in my head meticulously. It being, I love you. What the fuck? "Yes, we're good." I got out, hoping to god I didn't sound off, because we were okay, good, just that that mind reply of mine was a little, well, a lot, what I did not expect.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku<strong>

"Yes, we're good." I sighed in relief as Sora said that, and my anger that Axel hadn't told me sooner faded away. It was all worth it as long as he was here with me. Wait.

"Sora, how long are you staying?" I didn't want him to leave, ever. But he had a whole life in Cork, and I had a whole life here in Dublin.

He shrugged, "Until my father calls and demands I get my behind back in Cork." A pause. "He probably doesn't know for sure yet that I've gone." I got the feeling then, and I'd gotten the same one from what Axel had said, that Sora's home life wasn't ideal. In fact, it was probably really horrible in ways I had no idea of. Why would he go back? Pulling back completely so I could look him in the eyes, I licked my lips. He was so adorable right now, I almost couldn't bare it.

"Sora? Can I ask you something and you promise not to run?"

"Well that depends, Riku, I have to be honest and tell you that I don't have complete control over my legs." He gave me a wary look, "What's up?"

"Would you move in with me? I...don't think you should go back to Cork and...I really don't want you to go." And now we see if I've come on completely too strong and scared the ever living shit out of him.

"What?" He shrieked, blue eyes the size of saucers. "What?" He repeated, taking a few steps away from me. "Move in?" He moved back closer to me. "Why?" One minute his arms were trying to find their way around my neck, and then the next he was sitting on the floor. "I think I need to sit down."

Okay, I did freak him out, but he wasn't running. That was what mattered. I squatted down, not too close, but I was in his line of sight. "It would be perfect. Zexion and Demyx can just move in to Demyx's completely now, and that leaves you plenty of room in my flat. And I wouldn't pressure you to, you know," I blushed. "_Live_ with me, in that way, but you'd have your own place."

I waited a few seconds to catch my breath. "And as for why? Well, isn't it obvious?" My eyes were staring a hole into the floor. "I want you. Here. In Dublin, twenty-four seven. And not just me. Roxas looks so much happier when you're around. So, it's not just me." And I should shut up now. I could feel the urge to ramble trying to burst out of my chest.

"Riku," His hands settled on my shoulders as he stared at me, "this is insane, years in school aside, we've spent three hours, twenty three minutes and I don't know how many seconds at this point together, we haven't gone on a proper date yet! I don't know what you look like naked-" He blinked up at me, "Not that looks are the only thing that matter to me, but you know! I mean, naked both physically and personality! We barely know each other!" I saw his Adam's apple bob, and then before I could try and make him see the sense in it all, needing to take the logic out of his words, he leaned forward, pushing his mouth on mine. "Keep kissing me..." He whispered.

"Well, if you insist." I mumbled, trying not to let him win in his lip assault and at the same time trying to tell him via the lips that none of the mattered as long as he was at least here. We could get to know each other, he could stay in the other half of the apartment from me if need be, and we'd go on new dates every night. As his tongue swiped into my mouth, I figured it would be a good idea to let Zex know he was moving out.

I tried to pull away from Sora's lips after a few minutes of kissing. "Hmm, Sora. Sora!" Pushing me back onto my ass, he then practically climbed into my lap, his arms tight around my neck as he kissed me again for all he was worth, but he listened eventually, pulling back shyly, his cheeks bright red.

"Okay..." He whispered. "My father will kill you, but yes." I saw the tip of his tongue slip out as he licked his lips, looking down. "I'll live with you."

I smirked, not in the least scared of his dad. "I'd like to see your dad try. My mom would kick his ass." My fingers ran through his spikes, amazed at the softness. "And Sora? You'll get your own room and own living space. I'll take you on as many dates as you want. Just...stay."

He chuckled nervously, "Yes, that's a good idea, let's take on the challenge of, who can live apart in the same flat for the longest. I bet I have more willpower than you do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter:D We love you guys and your reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Riku-A month later<strong>

Roxas had taken me aside and both chewed me out and praised me for getting Sora out of Cork. I still wasn't sure how he'd done that, but Axel had seemed impressed with the chewing out, even hanging close by to eavesdrop and cheer his boyfriend on.

So. Sora was living here now and I'd made sure to be on my best behavior as a roommate, despite my feelings. And I hadn't broken. But then again, neither had he. Even after my 'Oh Sora, my shower stopped working in the middle can I rinse the soap off in yours? Thanks.' I'd been so proud of that and the towel wrapped around my waist was so small. But nothing. Well, not nothing, but he didn't fold and that just wouldn't do. I did my best to wear my tightest shirts, lowest riding jeans, and, to my embarrassment, I even wore biking shorts that left _nothing_ to the imagination. I swear, the kid had the restraint of a monk. I may have been bad with those pranks, but that was nothing compared to Sora.

"Did you know washing machines are different in Cork than they are in Dublin?" Okay, what was he up to now? Turning around, mug of coffee in my hands, I nearly dropped it as my eyes landed on him. "Yeah, so, I have no clean clothes." He pointed at his nether regions. "Not even boxers..." He grinned, having the decency to blush just a teensy tiny bit, "Nor shame."

I gulped, trying desperately to catch my breath and not choke on my tongue. "Yeah...I can, um, see that." Slowly, I lowered my coffee cup discreetly, hoping to cover my instant hard on tenting in my pants. "I'll just, you know, grab you some of mine for the time being." And even though my entire body was screaming to give in, jump the guy and fuck his brains out, I resisted. And by resisted, I mean running away to my room, tossing the boxers through the door without looking.

As I slid to the floor against my door, I banged my head against it. "Fuck." So very unfair, Sora. Unfair.

"Yeah fuck," I heard him reply, "What do I have to do to break you, Riku? Masturbate? That's the next step after flashing you for longer than a minute, I'd think." And then he growled in what seemed to be annoyance, "You have a will of steel!" And then he stomped off. While his frustration should most likely upset me, a grin formed on my lips as I realized he was having as hard of a time as I was.

"Same to you! And don't you even dare masturbate or I'm telling Roxas..." Tell him what? I racked my brain trying to think of something evil I could tattle on him about. "Something evil!" Dammit, that was just sad.

"Riku?" It was a whisper, but from the volume of his voice, I could tell he was suddenly right behind my door again, most likely having tip toed back instead of stomping off like he had before. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He sounded shy and unsure. "I'm wearing clothes, and I promise to behave..."

I took a deep breath, promising myself that _I_ would behave and answered. "I'd love to. But, please can it be something bloody? Or I'm not even going to pretend that I'm not masturbating in an hour." It could be worse, I suppose. What if he'd moved in with Roxas like the blond had wanted at first? No, him being here was the best and despite the raging erection I was still sporting, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I heard him chuckle, "You are so romantic..." And then the door opened, leading me to fall onto my back mutely, staring at the ceiling for a split second before Sora filled my view, smiling at an upside down angle at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were right behind it." I felt his knees settle gently against the top of my head, and then his hands gently framed my face. "I think I can see up your nose from where I'm looking..." He observed curiously, and then leaned down to press a kiss on my lips.

"And I could almost see up your shorts, you tease." I muttered before finally climbing to my feet. "Okay, let's behave and be good roommates. I'm supposed to be giving you a chance to settle in before I start courting you, ya know." I really wanted to kiss him, but held back and rubbed his head instead.

Clearing his throat, he stood back up as well, "You're right, last time we kissed, we only stopped it from going further because Zexion walked in." He was still amused about that, "Ehm, so, is he dealing a bit better with the fact that you kicked him out so I could move in here?"

"Pffft. He's overjoyed. Don't be fooled by anything he says. Anything he may have complained about was a smokescreen to cover the fact that they probably didn't even make it to the bed before having sex when he moved in. Besides, it's my apartment and I was being a nice big brother to let him stay here." I grinned, letting Sora know I was really teasing.

Sora was about to respond, but the phone rang, leading him to spin on his heel and bounce across the living room to grab the phone on the kitchen counter. "Hello! You've reached Riku and Sora's apartment, this is Sora speaking, how may I help you?" He said happily, always picking up the phone like that, assuring me with that every time that he really was happy to have moved here.

But then his shoulders sagged, the smile slipped off his face, a frown settled, and he crossed the one free arm across his chest. "Dad..." My eyes narrowed and I stood up, stalking over to the phone to stand in front of him, stopping him from leaving the room with the phone. And if I heard one thing negative or Sora so much as whimpered, I would not hesitate to rip the phone from him, hanging it up. Every few days, Sora's parents called and at first I took this as a sign that they were just trying to keep in contact.

But that was complete bullshit. No, they wanted to attack him, tell him he'd never make it in Dublin, that he needed to come home and they'd forgive him for running off. It made me furious to see Sora verbally abused like that, but there hadn't been a whole lot I could do about it. So, I'd decided to cut off communication for him if need be. The frown on Sora's face first deepened, then saddened, and when his bottom lip started to press inwards, his teeth biting down onto it, he didn't so much as say a word, simply handed me the phone, the muttered sound of his father's voice shouting a string of curses that a parent really shouldn't say to their child, being the only audible thing.

Gritting my teeth, I really wanted to let him have it, instead, I cleared my throat and brought the phone up to my ear waiting for him to take a breath. When he did, I calmly said, "I'm sorry, sir. It appears that the number you have reached has been disconnected. Please contact your provider with questions." Then I programmed that number blocked. Granted, the guy probably still had a cell phone, but maybe he'd get the fucking hint. Turning to Sora now, I opened my arms to offer him a hug.

Stepping into them easily, I felt him sigh heavily against me. "He used to really like me before he found out I was gay. And it's very confusing, because they really don't want to let go, and they assure me they love me... but, they try to trap me in this version of me that isn't real, and treat me like a diseased person. Like I have a mental illness that hasn't yet been proven to be a real thing scientifically speaking, that being the only reason they can't get a doctor's note to back up my lifelong house arrest."

My heart literally hurt with his words. How horrible it had been for him being in that place. I was forever grateful that he'd agreed to move here, unable to imagine what would have happened had he stayed there. At least Roxas wouldn't have stood for it very long, but still. The damage that had been done was still scary.

"Don't worry, Sora. You don't have to talk to them until you're ready. And you can't leave." I gave a forced smile. "Your name is on the lease. You're stuck here til it expires."

He pouted, "Can I get a kiss now?"

I grinned and leaned down. "Of course. How could I say no to that?" Gently, I pressed my lips to his. Of course I should have known Sora wouldn't remain hung up on the call, be depressed all day and want to cuddle like a normal cutie, no no.

"Gotcha!" He chuckled against my mouth before sticking his tongue down my throat, making sure to ravage me quite completely as he threw his arms around my neck and then proceeded in jumping into my arms, his crotch bumping into my own.

"Hmmph!" I couldn't speak, couldn't even think. My entire mind was filled with Sora not to mention my mouth was filled with his tongue. He should not be allowed to be this sneaky, damn him. But my arms automatically moved to hold him close, already imagining less clothes between us. I really really wanted him naked.

"I so want you naked..." He half whined, half moaned, saying my thought out loud. His kiss then turned desperate before he pulled back, "But we can't!" Still in my arms, he then gave me a stern look, and when I raised an eyebrow, silently pointing out that this wasn't my doing, he grinned, "Bad Sora..."

"Bad Sora, indeed." I could only smile at him, pushing the hair out of his face so I could see him clearly. "But, it's okay. But how long should we wait? I just...want you so much." Two could play at the sneaky game.

"Your face is so unfair... You're too pretty, Riku." He complained, then gulped, "I want you too. I don't know how much longer..."

"Then...you have to get off of me, or I'm not going to be responsible for my actions. Or reactions." Namely the fact that he was pressing so deliciously against me, that I doubted I'd last 30 seconds if he applied anymore friction.

"As a shrimp," He started, chuckling as I swatter his butt, "I have to say that the view up here from your height is quite impressive, so... I don't know..." Growling, I took a step forward, effectively trapping him between me and the kitchen counter, and while the sudden bump and grind affected me very, very nicely, I was too focused on playing back. I grinned in satisfaction when he moaned loudly, his head falling back on his shoulders. "Okay..." He breathed before popping his head back, "Okay! Fine! I'll get down!" Nodding, I allowed him to drop back onto his feet.

"Good. Now. Here's the question. Do we trust ourselves to behave and watch a movie here, or should we go find Roxas and Axel and let them chaperone us?" It would probably be a good idea to do that, considering this was my second raging erection in less than a half hour.

"Rox and Ax." Sora instantly agreed. "But before that, I'm going to need at least thirty minutes to get ready before we can go out and force them to hang out with us." He blushed, walking away from me, "With all this teasing? Fifteen minutes to masturbate, five to clean up, ten to get dressed and straighten my hair." He explained in detail, his face becoming redder and redder as he did so, and before I could respond, his bedroom door shut.

"I'll be in the other room. Doing the exact same thing." I yelled at his door, smirking when I heard his answering moan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Two weeks later<strong>

"Riku!" I shouted, letting my eyes dart across the living room, trying to get a good look at his bedroom door from this angle. "Riku!" I shouted again, the fear in my voice evident. Spread out on the ground on my back, I began panting in slight nervousness, wondering when he'd get out of there and help me.

"What Sora?" He came rushing out of his room, his form suddenly standing over me, his hands on his hips. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm in pain!" I groaned, and when I saw the panic nearly fill his eyes, I quickly made sure not too scare him too much, as this was supposed to annoy him, but also amuse him. "You're such a tease, my dick has fallen off, look!" I removed my hands from my crotch, and instantly grinned when he darted his eyes up to the ceiling, avoiding looking as he knew very well I wasn't wearing any pants. "So, was this creative? Or am I still lacking in that department like you so kindly pointed out the other day?"

He rolled his eyes, but kept them firmly looking away from me, the punk. "Fine. You're creative. Now for the love of pete, go put some fucking pants on." His face was fighting a smile so I knew he wasn't too mad at me. "And I swear if you start that masturbating talk again, I really will get Roxas to babysit you."

Laughing, I got back up on my feet, "He'll just give me more tips on how to get your attention." When this led Riku to both be surprised and glare at the same time, I quickly ran for my room giggling, locking it so he couldn't grab a hold of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Another week later<strong>

"It's been nearly two months!" Tidus practically spelled out to me. Pushing his face away, I leaned onto the bar.

"Yes, I am aware, of course I am, I am the one that challenged him to this painful game!" Stupid Sora...

"Yeah, _why _did you challenge him? Cause I swear you saw him and ten seconds later you were fucking him in your mind." Roxas drawled out, taking a sip of whiskey.

"I'm still fucking him in my mind." I ground out, "I don't know why! It seemed like fun at that point." I was so lying..

"He's lying, right Rox?" Tidus said.

"Hayner!" I barked, "Keep him away from me!" Then I turned to Roxas, "This isn't good. I get grumpy and snap all the freaking time when I'm sexually frustrated. I know I hadn't gotten laid in a while before meeting Riku, but I now actually know what a case of blue balls means. It's very, very unpleasant." Taking his whisky, I took a large sip myself.

"So why in the nine hells are you _still_ not having sex? I mean, does the challenge really mean that much? What exactly are the stakes? What do you win?" Roxas was staring at me in bewilderment.

I chuckled then, letting go of my earlier irritated feelings. "Isn't it obvious? Sex. If he breaks? I win the challenge, but I also get to have sex. I mean, he does too, but he'll have to live with the fact that he gave into temptation." I shrugged, "Vice versa." And then I frowned, "We're sort of torturing ourselves for no good reason at all... I mean, from your perspective that is." Grabbing Roxas' wrist, I peeked around me carefully before leaning in and whispering, "I'm in love with him, have been since he asked me to move in with him."

"You don't make any sense." He whispered back, but in that stage whisper where everyone can still hear you. "There is no benefit here, and you're only torturing each other for pride. If you love him...FUCK HIM."

Panicking, I slapped my palm over his mouth, "Do you mind? I know your boyfriend's voice is loud, especially through a mic, but Riku is sitting right there!" I didn't point at the booth, because that would only attract focus. "And if I didn't give in yet it's not because of pride, or like, not completely, it's also because I want to know for sure he loves me too." He licked my hand. Raising an eyebrow, I fish hooked him, swirling my finger in his mouth in the process.

"Okay, guys," Tidus took my hand, pulling it free, "You're related, it's creepy, stop it..."

Roxas laughed now that he was free, spitting to get the taste out. "And it's gross. Anyways, what I was going to say was, it's so fucking obvious that he loves you, he may as well take out a billboard." Sighing in that annoying way that said he thought I was being particularly dense, he continued. "Sora, the guy completely _lights _up the second he sees you. I've never once seen him smile outside of smiling at you. Hell, he doesn't even _speak _to people nicely. _Except you_. So if that doesn't spell it the fuck out, I don't know what does."

My heart did a flutter. "If you weren't such an ass to him most of the time, maybe he would be nicer with you." There, I had given him my retort, now I could react to the following. "You really think so, though?" Biting onto my bottom lip as not to smile too brightly in fear of blinding Roxas, I looked over at Hayner when my cousin didn't grace me with a reassurance.

Hayner just smirked and nodded. "Sora, I didn't even know he had teeth until you guys started smiling at each other. And I've never heard him even give anyone else the time of day. Even Zex. He's nothing but polite." He refilled Roxas' drink and they shared a look. "It's totally obvious."

Roxas glared at me. "See? And Hayner is nice to him."

Ignoring him, I nodded thoughtfully at Hayner, "So... He's kind of like Roxas then, since Rox only smiles and gives Axel the time of day." I slid off my chair masterfully when the swat was launched my way. "Should I start running, or are you in mature mode tonight?" I taunted my cousin.

"Hey, at least I had the balls to confess to Axel, you wimp." But he sat back down, his fingers wrapping around his glass again.

I laughed, "That was weak. It's been established since my birth that I am a wimp. I could run away from difficult confrontation for a living, making money off of it that good I am at it, I could-" I cut myself off, blinking in surprise when Tidus' hand cupped my cheek. "What is he doing?" I squeaked out in fear.

"Sora..." He started seriously, "If you love this guy? You have to tell him. You didn't go back to Cork and move in with him, staying in Dublin, for no reason, and we all know, whiskey filling our systems or not, that that reason is Riku."

I gulped, "Okay, if Tidus is starting to sound wise, then there's a serious problem..."

"I...agree." Even Roxas sounded unnerved by Tidus' words and he'd known him longer. "But yeah. You love him blah blah blah, go." When I didn't budge, all three of them, Roxas, Hayner and Tidus repeated in chorus, "GO!" Jumping out of my skin, I scrammed and rushed across the bar to go find Riku in his booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - Rewind to roughly fifteen minutes ago and turn the camera to the left side of the bar instead of the right... Zooming in on the third booth of a row that contains six. Landscape view (close up) on Riku Cartwright, aaaaaand ACTION!<strong>

I rubbed my eyes, trying to fight how tired I was as I leaned my head back against the booth. Zexion was sitting next to me as we listened to Axel and Demyx work on their set and I normally didn't mind their music, but now it was just making me want to slam my head against the table. I sighed.

"Zexion, I'm sorry to say this but your boyfriend's taste in music is really horrible. And why the hell is Axel singing songs that were sung by a woman? It's like when Sora prances around singing ABBA while he's vacuuming. It's unnatural."

"So long the two boys down under don't clam up and call it quits, I don't see any reason why we, men, can't sing songs originally sung by women." Zexion offered, "And I've heard Sora's take on ABB, it's not that bad."

I opened my eyes and stared at him in disbelief. "Not that bad? He can't stop singing Dancing Queen, then shaking his ass in my face!" I scoffed, glancing behind me to see him talking to Roxas and Hayner. Turning back to Zexion, I swiped the book he was reading away from him. "It's the principal of the matter and you know it."

Zexion frowned, "That being his ass and not the song he chooses to sing?"

I waved my hand, dismissively. "Either way, Axel shouldn't sing Kelly Clarkson and Sora shouldn't sing ABBA and shake his ass in my face to taunt me."

"Again," Zexion smiled, "All I hear is your annoyance with his ass. The rest is just an excuse to make your focus on said ass less obvious, which, by the way, you're failing miserably. Now what's really on your mind, Riku? And don't say ABBA!"

My arms crossed my chest, and I slumped into the booth. "My mind may or may not be on Sora's ass. _Which_ I still maintain that he shouldn't shake in my face when I know he's only doing it to make me give up and have sex with him."

Zexion slumped back in the booth, mimicking my position, "I don't know, Riku, he doesn't seem to shake it in a way that says he doesn't know what he's doing, I'm pretty sure he's vacuumed like that all his life. That hip pop is just not an amateur move." His eyes widened at my glare, "Don't smack me! I will tell mom!"

I glared at him. "I don't know why I'm even talking to you. You're about as helpful as that pet rock you gave me when you were 4. I should just wait til Demyx's break and he can give me some helpful advice or at least sympathize with me. I'm living with the cutest boy I've ever met, who keeps trying to tempt me to have sex, and I can't!" I contemplated smacking him with his book, but he really would tell our mother.

"Yeah, see," He started, his tone of voice warning me he was yet again going to pet my fur in the wrong direction. "That last particular point you just mentioned is what makes me want to take the pet rock back from you and then knock myself over the head with it as trying to figure out _why_ you aren't just sleeping with him? It's beyond my high IQ and very intelligent, brain's comprehension."

"Did you miss something? I can't just sleep with him!" I scrambled to figure out exactly why. There was a reason, I was sure of it. "It's because...he _challenged_ me. That's right. And then, he has to play all these dirty tricks. 'The washers broken', 'I fell down and lost my pants', and my personal favorite, 'I just got done masturbating and forgot where I put my underwear'. I can't just fold! It's the principal of the matter!" And I had to hold onto that slim reason or else I would have to admit that we were both acting like idiots. And I'd _never_ admit to that.

"You're both idiots." I hate my brother. "Just jump his bones and fuck him until he's so silly, he won't even remember there was a challenge to begin with." He grinned, "I should challenge Demyx..."

Holding up my hands, trying to block the images, I desperately shook my head. "I do _not_ want to hear about it." Despite saying that, I was slightly curious. "And what would you even challenge him with?"

Zexion leaned closer, stage whispering, "I'll challenge him to have sex with me for as long as it'll take you, Riku, to tell Sora how you really feel for him and that these games are killing you because what you desperately want is a serious relationship with him." Zexion leaned back, shrugging, "Demyx will only be allowed to come once you do that. Believe me, he'll die considering how slow you are telling people how you truly feel." Moving back closer, he smacked my head, "You need to tell him, Riku. The current situation you two find yourselves in right now is hurting you because you've already suffered through relationships without real talk of emotions many a time before. If you want something from him, then you have to ask for it." He was dead serious now, no longer playing games or brushing me off with snarky responses or dirty jokes.

I ground my teeth together in frustration. He really wasn't understanding exactly what I'd gotten myself into. "Sex aside, it's a bit more than that. So, yeah, I have feelings for Sora. Enough that I offered him a place to live, am helping him find a job and get his school stuff worked out and a lot more. Don't you see? He's going to feel obligated to have sex with me or he'll be indebted to me and that's not fair for me to take advantage of. I mean, yeah he feels grateful to me now, but in 6 months? What if he's just reacting to the gratitude? _That's_ why I'd told him that I wasn't going to have him, you know, 'move' in with me. Just 'move' in with me to be roommates." I paused. "I'm not going to take advantage of his feelings."

Zexion looked like he was suffering from a headache. "I think his feelings all revolve around you, Riku, and not in the indebted way you think he feels. I know he's a very care free and very nearly shameless kind of guy, but I doubt he's shaking his ass, dropping his pants and masturbating with the thought of you in his mind to show his gratitude towards you when it comes to you giving him a place to stay."

Zexion shook his head at me, standing up, "The only gratitude that displays is very similar to the way he drools all over you because, well, I'm your brother, but-" He paused for a moment and then waved at himself and then at me, "We have a very pretty gene pool, Riku." And now he was frustrated with me again. "And don't retaliate with the 'oh, but what if he only likes me for my hotness?'"

I didn't like it when he imitated my voice, certainly not in that baby, almost crying, kind of way, "He likes you! Get over yourself! Give your dick the time of day!" Turning around, clearly angry and needing to cool off, his dramatic exit was destroyed when he bumped into Sora. "I'm going to put a lock on your pants, O'Malley!" He growled before shoving Sora out of the way and stomping off like he wanted too earlier.

Sora watched him go before looking at me with wide eyes, "Woah..."

I shrugged, not wanted to hint as to what we were talking about. "Ignore him. He needs to get laid."

That led him to frown. "Really? Demyx is kind of a bunny..." Shaking his head then, he quickly moved to sit down, surprising the hell out of me as he climbed his way over me, straddling my lap. "Hi!" He said brightly, leaning in to kiss me quickly.

"Hi." I was a little bit shocked as we'd never really showed this much emotion with each other in public. I mean, at home most of our conversations inevitably led to teasing and masturbation, but out in the real world, I could name the number of times I'd held Sora's hand on one hand. "Um, how's it going?"

He smiled, "I don't want to be your roommate anymore." My stomach plummeted and I threw a glare behind me at Roxas. That fucker had probably heard about the challenge and was going to be a dick about it. Quickly covering my reaction, I didn't want Sora to think I was mad at him, I just gave him a curious look.

"Oh? Um, what brought that on?"

"Well," He wiggled a bit, getting more comfortable on top of me as he snaked his arms around my neck, "I-" I blinked as he cut himself off so he could blush to a share of red I'd never seen on his face before. Leaning forward, he pressed his face into my neck, hiding. "I want to be your boyfriend and live with you, not share an apartment together as friends who date." His lips moved against my skin as he spoke, and I felt his fingers nervously play with my hair. "I fold, Riku, you win. But not because I'm that desperate to have sex," Then he chuckled, "Well, maybe a little bit, but that's not why I want our situation to change, if I do-" He was talking without taking a moment to breathe, "-It's because I love you."

I almost didn't think I'd heard that right. The last few seconds replayed in my mind, reassuring me that yes, Sora did indeed just tell me he loved me. It was like a punch in the gut, but way better. Like, I was probably grinning like the world's biggest idiot, better. Without saying anything, even though I probably should have, I yanked his face down to mine, covering his mouth with my own. My other hand wrapped around his waist, holding him even closer on my lap and inspiring some interesting friction against my crotch. At least we were in a booth, slightly hidden away from prying eyes.

His fingers fisted into my hair, a moan pulling out of his throat and landing between my lips as his kiss turned feverish. I could feel his heart thundering and his breathing was picking up in speed too, and I'm pretty sure he'd either forgotten about the public place we found ourselves in, or, he just didn't care, as I could feel him starting to move very subtly against me, very soft, whispered type groans coming from him.

I should care about the semi-public location, I really should. Axel and Demyx could probably tell what we were doing but as Sora rocked forward, I suddenly couldn't remember why it was a bad thing. Sora on top of me, moaning, could _never_ be a bad thing. Before I knew it, I was giving him answering moans and the grinding was not longer quite as subtle as it had been.

"Holy shit, Sora! Get a fucking room!" Roxas yelled right in our ears, his voice shocked and uncomfortable sounding.

Pulling his lips free from mine with a near popping sound, Sora blinked, freezing our bump and grind as he swiveled his head in Roxas' direction, who was standing right in front of our booth. "Seriously?" Sora growled. "After I explained the situation to you in detail, you DARE cockblock me?" A groan of slight discomfort pulled out of me when Sora bounced off my lap, stepped right over the table, and by the time his feet connected with the floor, Roxas had already started running, which meant the two cousins were suddenly playing 'Tag, you're it!' in the bar, in a less childlike manner, what with the death glare.

"I stand by it! Get a room!" Roxas yelled in fright as he rounded the stage and made it to backstage door, slamming it before Sora could get inside. And by the fact that Sora couldn't get it open, I figured Roxas had locked himself inside for protection. I was laughing by now and trying to desperately to get rid of my erection so I could at least walk out of here without limping.

"Sora! Come on, leave him alone." I called, waving him back to the booth.

"Axel!" Sora snapped, giving up on the door as he jumped on the stage and pulled the red head's face down so he could say something in his ear. He waved a stern finger at Axel, who then nodded quickly in response, this leading Sora to move back off the stage and return to the booth I was sitting in. Grinning. "I told Axel that if he didn't deny Roxas sex for the next coming three days? I'd tell Roxas that Ax knew about my situation before he did and didn't tell him."

I winced. "Ouch. Talk about evil." I pulled him against my side, resting the side of my face in his hair and breathing deep. "But I knew that already." I paused. "Are we going home yet? I'm about to die of blue balls."

His arms came around my neck, "You love me too, right?"

I blushed, realizing I'd forgotten to respond. Which was just impolite. "Sora, I've loved you since about ten minutes after I met you. Now please take me home so I can finally have sex with you." Clearly giddy, he grabbed my hand and then proceeded in dragging me out of the booth, across the bar, outside of the bar entirely, and I don't think he had ever gotten us home this fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - Almost five months later<strong>

Panting, I planted my arms against the shower tiles, forehead pressed against it as well as Riku's hands were gripping my hips tightly, the feeling of him pushing in and out of me along with his lips attached to my skin between my shoulder blades and the hot water... Well, it was bliss really.

"Fuckedy, fuck, fuuuuck..." I moaned out, eyes landing into the far back of my skull as he made sure to push into me as deep as he could. "I was only gone for three days..." I stuttered out when one of his hands released my hip to slide forward, his thumb now teasing over the tip of my dick.

After Riku and I realized my parents were never going to let go, I had gone to Cork to set things straight with them. Riku had wanted to come with me, but I'd told him that it was something I needed to do alone, and... My coming back to him without delay or any issues? Well, I knew it would reassure Riku's mind on the matter of me wanting to be here too. I knew he'd worried about my missing Cork, but now he didn't have to anymore as I'd let my parents know I loved it in Dublin, loud and clear.

"Holy shit!" My eyes popped open as his teeth sunk into my shoulder, not too harshly, playfully almost, but- "You're fucking my brains out, aren't you?" Not that I really needed to ask, I'd barely had the time to say hi to him as he'd already dragged me into the bathroom and ripped my clothes off. The only reason we were here and not in our bed was because he knew I hated not being able to take a shower right after a train ride. He was considerate like that.

"You're not allowed to leave without me again, Sora." He growled out, nipping me again, this time closer to my neck and hard enough to definitely leave a mark. Riku could get extremely possessive and the fact that he hadn't gone with me must have triggered it. His hips snapped forward hard enough to drive my body into the tiles again and again, and I could almost taste his desperation.

He was pounding me hard enough so my moans nearly took on a higher pitch. I'd be embarrassed, but the sheer feeling of insanely good he threw at me was sort of making it impossible. "Oh god, you have- oh, oh, oh! ANY idea how hooot-" Pushing away from the wall, I reached up and back so I could lock my arms around his neck, moaning his name incredibly loudly when his hand started working my length at the same rhythm his hips were working my ass. "I like you possessive." I finally managed to get out.

His growling really was cute, even if he denied that he did such a thing. Lifting his leg up, he rested it against the lip of the tub, creating a deeper penetration while continuing to push into me. His lips pressed hard against the side of my neck and I felt his teeth rake over that spot, giving me another hickey to match the first two marks.

"And I love it when you come while screaming my name." Another bite. "So, let's hear it already." I didn't even have time to respond, which he knew was going to happen, because over these last five months? Well, let's just say he knew how to ride the Sora like a pro. Nearly buckling through my knees, I obliged him, screaming out his name as I came hard, the fact that he didn't slow down only adding to the sensation, dragging my orgasm out perfectly, the way only he knew how to do. He wasn't the only one who knew his way though. Turning my head, I sucked on the skin right below his jaw, letting my ass clench tightly around him.

"Shit, Sora!" Gasping my name over and over, I felt his body tense, his hands squeezing me and holding me in place as he released over and over inside of me. And then there was only silence, as our panting breaths echoed against the tile of our shower, and Riku gently slid out of me, only to wrap his arms tightly around my chest and bury his face into the side of my neck.

Bracing myself against the wall, I chuckled when I pretty much let him put his dead weight on my back. "I love our naked skins pressed against one another a whole lot too, you big brute, now before you go off to napping land, mind turning off the water and making it into bed first?"

"Pffft. You're mean." He mumbled against my skin, but did as I asked after rinsing us both off. He grabbed two towels, wrapping me gently in mine first after I stepped out, then wrapping the other around his waist. "Go dry off, and I'll grab the take out I ordered and we can eat in bed." His eyebrows wiggled. "Naked."

"Eating while naked?" I exclaimed, "You know how much I love that!" Jumping up to kiss his lips, I then quickly bounced my way out of the bathroom and rushed over into our bedroom, not even drying off as I had no intention of leaving the flat any time soon anyway, and well, I'd just dry without extra towel aid while eating naked with Riku in our bed. "Hurry, you slow poke!"

"Dry off first! That's why I gave you a towel." He knew me too well, but I could suddenly smell the take-out he ordered and my mouth was watering. "And you need to call Roxas and let him know you're back okay. According to Axel, he's been mopey without you."

Rolling my eyes, I quickly used the towel to run it through my hair and at least between my legs before tossing it onto the ground all the while flying myself across the bed, spreading out on my belly so I could grab the phone on the nightstand. Dialing Roxas' number, it rang about three times before he picked up.

"I'm home!" And then I hung up, smiling when Riku walked into the room.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You know he's going to get you for that. And who is always the one to suffer?" He pouted and set the food on our TV tray while grabbing the remote. "Me. That's who. Your jokes always somehow involve me suffering."

Grabbing his hand, I tugged and managed to get his head level with mine. "I love you..." That should distract him. And the gooey smile that nobody but me was ever privy to see crossed his face. I'd finally noticed that what Roxas and Hayner had said that day was true. He really did only smile at me, and this smile was ever more private.

"I love you too, Sora. More than anything." His words were always followed by a gentle kiss and he smiled some more as he pulled back and handed me a food carton. Now he'd distracted me. Or distraction just wasn't important anymore. Shaking my head, I smiled back at him, moving so I could settle against his side, eating out of his food carton, because his always tasted better.

"I think we should get married."

I froze, "Are you trying to make me choke on your food so I stop stealing it, or are you serious?"

He nodded. "Both."

Swallowing my bite, finally, I then grinned and patted his chest. "Okay. I want you to make me a wooden ring. If you don't know how, ask Hayner and he'll have Seifer show you."

"No." Riku said.

Frowning, I sat up and frowned some more at him, "No? What do you mean, no? You know as well as I, that I am the demanding one in this relationship. If I say I want wood, you will give me wood." I was stubborn.

"And I'm telling you that I am going to spend money on it, and that's final." Riku returned, because he was probably more stubborn than I was.

"Fine!" I growled, settling back into his side. It wasn't long before we both started to chuckle.

THE END

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and in a few weeks we'll start another one:D


End file.
